<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raider on a Plane by PornEater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372164">Raider on a Plane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater'>PornEater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tomb Raider &amp; Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One raider.  One plane.  One priceless archaeological relic.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lara Croft/Natasha Romanov, Lara Croft/Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Male CHaracters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Star of Atlantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter One</p>
<p>‘The Star of Atlantis’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The background din of intercom announcements, suitcase wheels being dragged across shiny tile floors, and dozens of conversations in Spanish and Guarani, filled Lara’s ears as she sat in the departures lounge of Asuncion Airport.  Behind her large, opaque sunglasses she scanned the crowd for uniforms, but finding only the navy blue and gray garb of regular airport security, she allowed herself to breath a small sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“You still there, Lara?”, asked Zip, through the burner phone she had purchased in the airport’s duty free zone an hour ago.</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry, go ahead”, Lara replied, marshaling her thoughts.  It had been a rough few days.</p>
<p>“Okay, so just to confirm… You’re booked on the nine PM flight outta Asuncion, which is scheduled to fly nonstop across the Atlantic and arrive at Heathrow, London about sixteen hours later.  That should bring you home about… six PM, GMT”.</p>
<p>“Got it”, Lara said.  “And my pseudonym for the duration of this flight will be…”, she checked her new, fake passport, “Ms. Sara DeAngelo, correct?”.</p>
<p>“Correct”, confirmed Zip.  “Now, this is no guarantee, but as far as I can tell, those papers should hold up under any level of scrutiny for at least the next twenty-four hours.  Which should be more than enough time for you to get your sweet ass the hell outta dodge”.</p>
<p>“Zip”, Lara frowned, though not without a touch of humor, “remember the conversation we had last week, about you attaching superlatives to various areas of my anatomy during our conversations?”</p>
<p>“Oops”, Zip chuckled.  “Sorry, boss.  That one just kinda slipped out”.</p>
<p>Lara sighed, shaking her head.  “Never mind.  Perhaps a little levity is just what I need in this rather trying situation, to diffuse the tension.  I’m afraid evading the Paraguayan authorities for the past few days has taken a rather heavy toll on my nerves”.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, boss”, the grin in Zip’s voice was plain to hear.  “After you get back, unpack your suitcases, and get settled in at Croft Manor, I’ll be more than happy to give you a nice, long full body massage, to help you relax”.</p>
<p>This brought a smile to Lara’s face, and a touch of weary relief.  “Ah, Zip.  Ever the opportunist.  I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on the massage, but if my travel plans do go off as smoothly as you’ve led me to believe they will, then there may be a little something extra in your salary package next month”.</p>
<p>“Sweet”, Zip replied.  “And how about the relic?  You didn’t run into any problems bookin’ passage for that?”</p>
<p>“It’s being loaded into the plane’s cargo hold as we speak.  In an anonymous shipping crate.  Along with hundreds of other anonymous shipping crates that all look virtually identical.  So I think we should be safe on that front”.</p>
<p>“Alright.  So, just remember, from now on, until you pass through customs at Heathrow, you are Sara DeAngelo, resident of Rome, Italy.  You’re returning from a business trip to Paraguay, where you’ve been researching the local fashion industry and collecting information for your boss, who runs a boutique fashion label, in Milan”.</p>
<p>“I know, I know”, Lara nodded.  “Keep my sunglasses on, my hair tied up.  Don’t draw attention to myself.  Don’t engage in conversations.  This isn’t the first time I’ve been undercover, you know, Zip”.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it is the first time your picture’s been plastered all over the domestic news, along with a caption saying you’re armed and dangerous, and telling anyone who sees you to immediately contact the police”.</p>
<p>“Well, that does tend to happen when one… appropriates a prized artifact from the national museum of a country, and then tries to smuggle it across the border without the proper authorization”.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, all I’m sayin’ is…”</p>
<p>“Be careful”, Lara finished his sentence for him.  “I do appreciate your concern, Zip.  But I think my flight’s about to start boarding, so, I’d better go”.  She glanced at her boarding pass with a slight frown of disdain.  “I do wish you’d booked me a better seat, though.  I mean, economy class?  Really, Zip?  This was the best you could do?”.</p>
<p>“Sorry, boss.  You did say the first available flight”.</p>
<p>“Ah, well”, Lara sighed.  “I suppose there’s a first time for everything.  And they do say adversity builds character.  Let’s just hope I don’t get seated next to some leering idiot, who decides to ruin my flight with his unwanted advances”.</p>
<p>“Yeah”, Zip agreed, as it would turn out, prophetically.  “That’d totally suck”.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, unnoticed by Lara, a curvaceous redhead was sitting on a stool at the departures lounge bar, a few meters away.  She had her compact open and was applying a layer of glossy red lipstick to her full, naturally pouting lips, while secretly observing the adventuress in her mirror.  A nanomechanical lens barely a few microns thick adjusted over the woman’s emerald green iris, and an AR overlay flashed up in her vision, superimposing a file photo of Lara Croft beside the live image of Lara herself.  Points of comparison were tagged and analyzed by the state-of-the-art nanocomputer in the redhead’s visual cortex implant, and a moment later a message popped up above Lara’s face.  In glowing red letters, it read: “98% match for subject: Lara Croft.  Identity confirmed”.</p>
<p>Natasha Romanova’s eyes narrowed in a smile of satisfaction, and she clicked shut her compact mirror.</p>
<p>“It’s her, Colonel”, she said, quietly, into a concealed mic in the sleeve of her black leather jacket.  “How should I proceed?”</p>
<p>“You proceed according to the plan, Agent”, replied Colonel Nick Fury via Natasha’s earpiece.  “Locate, confirm, and obtain.  The Star of Atlantis is a priority A-1 artifact of potentially extraterrestrial origin.  It cannot be allowed to fall into the possession of a civilian operative, like our well proportioned British fugitive over there”.</p>
<p>“Oh”, Natasha’s lips curled in a slight, seductive smile, “well proportioned, is she?  And how about Ms. Croft herself?  Would you like me to bring her in for… interrogation, after I’ve secured the artifact?”</p>
<p>There was a short pause on Fury’s end, before he replied: “That’s an affirmative, Agent.  Ms. Croft will be in need of some… debriefing, given the hornet’s nest of diplomatic chaos she’s stirred up with her activities in Paraguay”.</p>
<p>“Copy that.  One well proportioned British fugitive to be delivered to SHIELD headquarters at the end of the mission, tied up with a bow on top of her head”.</p>
<p>“Don’t get overconfident now, Agent Romanova”, Fury warned.  “I’ve had my eye on Ms. Croft for a while now, and all our intelligence reports indicate she is not to be taken lightly.  Moreover, as we discussed, this is an extraterritorial op, strictly off the books.  So you have no official SHIELD authority to fall back on”.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Colonel”, Natasha replied dismissively.  “You really think I need SHIELD’s help to bring in a spoiled rich girl who uses her daddy’s money to jet around the world in search of archaeological relics?  Give me some credit, at…”.  She stopped talking abruptly when a hand fell on her shoulder, and she sensed a looming presence behind her.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, Miss, but is this seat taken?”, a voice asked.  It was a male voice with a gravelly southern twang.</p>
<p>Natasha glanced at the hand on her shoulder, and then followed it up to the man to whom it belonged.  Tall, solidly built, with a five O’clock shadow on his fading jawline, and a dishevelled, salt and pepper mullet.  There was a steely glint of resolve behind his gray-blue eyes, though, and the way his flannel shirt hugged his shoulders hinted at a trained physique that had only recently begun to deteriorate - as evidenced by his beer gut.</p>
<p>“It is now”, Natasha inclined her head ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Much obliged”, the man drawled, as he sat down on the bar stool beside her.</p>
<p>“One Bud, with a Jim Beam chaser”, he told the bartender.  “And one of whatever the lady’s drinking”.</p>
<p>Natasha pushed her glass forward, still half-filled with red wine, and allowed the bartender to top it up, while the man positioned his beer and whiskey side by side on the counter in front of himself.</p>
<p>“You’re American?”, he asked.  Resting his hand on his hip, he turned to face Natasha side-on.</p>
<p>“Not originally”, she replied, subtly straightening her back to emphasize the sublime curves of her breasts beneath her tight black vest.  Seduction was second nature to Natasha, no matter the circumstances.  “But now, yes.  I suppose you could say, I was adopted”.</p>
<p>The man nodded thoughtfully.  “Jack Cooper”, he said, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>“Natalie Rushman”, Natasha took it, noting the rifle calluses on his palm as they shook.</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of silence as Jack gave Natasha’s body a casual once-over.  He took in her thick, athletic thighs tightly constrained within her formfitting black lycra pants.  He admired the supple curves of her well-rounded bubble-ass, half of which was jutting back over the rear of Natasha’s bar stool due to the generous, almost Rubenesque proportions of the secret agent’s delectably feminine physique.  He gulped down her slim waist and full, DD-cup melons with a mouthful of Budweiser, hardly able to believe how good Natasha’s cleavage looked as it bulged over the neckline of her tight black vest, between the lapels of her stylish leather jacket.  Finally, he settled on her beautiful, full-lipped, high-cheekboned, movie star face, and gazed into Natasha’s sparkling emerald eyes, longing to reach out and touch her glossy mane of wavy red hair.</p>
<p>And then the moment passed, and he said: “So, what, you wanna do it in the men’s room, or am I gonna have to spring for a budget room at the airport hotel?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”, Natasha raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I mean, don’t get wrong, babe, you look like you’d be worth every penny of the room rental, but I always like check.  You know, just in case I can save myself a few bucks, an’ still get my rocks off”.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve made a mistake, Jack”, Natasha said firmly, turning away on her swivel bar stool.</p>
<p>“Aw, come on, now.  Don’t be like that, darlin’”, Jack grabbed her thigh and pulled her back around to face him.  Sliding his fingers down between her tightly pressed thighs, he held Natasha in place, with his other hand grasping and squeezing her plump left buttock.  “I’m sure we can work somethin’ out.  It’s just business, after all”.</p>
<p>Acting on instinct, Black Widow grabbed Jack’s wrist and was just about to break his forearm in three places with a Krav Maga twist, when Fury’s voice in her ear stopped her.</p>
<p>“Hold that thought, Agent”, he demanded.  “The target is still within visual range.  If you make a scene now, you’ll compromise your cover”.</p>
<p>Natasha low-key seethed, but the pragmatism behind Fury’s words was undeniable.</p>
<p>“Easy, girl”, Jack’s breath reeked of whiskey as he crowded Natasha’s personal space.  As he continued to grope her thigh and ass, he said: “No need to get excited.  I’ve been hangin’ around these airport lounges long enough now to know myself a lady of… dubious virtue when I see one”.</p>
<p>Natasha bristled at his insinuation, but continued to sit tight-lipped beside him, unable to rebuff Jack’s salacious advances due to the importance of her mission - not even when he eased his hand up underneath the back of her leather jacket, then slid it down inside the waistband of her stretchy lycra pants.  Maneuvering his fingers down between the elasticated black fabric and Natasha’s creamy buttock, he helped himself to a handful of her soft, feminine ass-cheek.  He sank his fingers deep into Natasha’s supple ass-flesh, and started squeezing and massaging the secret agent’s plump left buttock, savoring the petal-soft tenderness of her flawless, alabaster skin.</p>
<p>“A thong girl, huh?”, he grinned lazily into her face.  “I might’a known”.</p>
<p>Natasha glanced back over her shoulder, to check on her target, but Lara was still sitting just a few meters behind them.  She could do nothing to dissuade Jack from groping her ass, and had to tolerate it even when he eased his fingers sideways, slipped them under the back of her thong, and started trailing his fingertips slowly up and down the valley of her ass-crack.  The bar stool on which she was sat was not even remotely up to the task of supporting Black Widow’s sublimely thick, gymnast’s bubble-ass, so almost half of it was jutting back over the edge like two well-rounded globes of jello covered in black lycra - which allowed Jack to slide his fingers almost all the way down between Natasha’s soft, bubbly glutes, until his fingertips came into contact with her pouty asshole.</p>
<p>“Ngh…”, Natasha shuddered as he teased the tip of his middle finger slowly around the rim of her sphincter.</p>
<p>“You do back door service, darlin’?”, he asked casually.  Hooking his finger up into Natasha’s asshole, he pushed it in, down to the first knuckle, and wiggled it around a little, to see how tight she was.</p>
<p>Natasha blushed and pursed her lips in acute discomfort.  This man was really testing the limits of her patience, but Fury’s orders, and her loyalty to the Avengers Initiative, strictly circumscribed the actions she was permitted to take on an undercover assignment like this.  All she could do was shake her head in mute indignation as Jack continued to leisurely finger her asshole.</p>
<p>“How ‘bout a boob job, then?”, he asked insistently.  “Or a quick suck and tug in the men’s room, huh?  How much is that gonna cost?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, *ngh…*, Jack”, Natasha said in a low voice, her nostrils flaring as she struggled to keep a lid on her temper, “I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for someone I’m not.  And buying me a drink does not give you the right to…”.</p>
<p>“Aw, come on, now”, Jack talked over her.  “You wouldn’t deprive a man of his God-given right to properly appreciate these two big, beautiful milkers you have here, now, would you?”.</p>
<p>Sliding his hand inside Natasha’s black leather jacket, he cupped one of her buoyant white mammaries in his palm and started firmly squeezing it.  Natasha’s jaw muscles flexed, her hands balled into fists on top of the bar, but still she did nothing to stop Jack as he salaciously manhandled her breasts.</p>
<p>“Lemme just… take a peak at the goods, huh?  Whadaya say?”, he asked.  Without waiting for an answer, he pinched the front of Natasha’s black cotton vest between his forefinger and thumb and started pulling it down, centimeter by slow centimeter exposing swathes of flawless, alabaster cleavage, until one of her light pink nipples popped up over the top of her plunging neckline.</p>
<p>“Very nice, baby”, Jack nodded his approval - but didn’t stop tugging the garment down until its stretchy decolletage slipped underneath Natasha’s snow-white underboob, fully exposing her full, firm, teardrop-shaped melon.</p>
<p>Blushing, Black Widow glanced sideways at the bartender, who was observing the encounter with an amused grin - and a sizeable bulge tenting out the front of his pants.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking, Agent”, Fury said, quietly in her ear.  “But you have to remain calm.  The target still hasn’t noticed you, so whatever you do, don’t make a scene.  Just keep your body angled away from the crowd, and get through this.  That’s an order, Agent Romanova”.</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say”, Natasha wanted to reply.  “You’re not the one getting groped by a drunk redneck”.  But instead, she kept her mouth shut, and submissively lowered her head, allowing Jack to cup the underside of her luscious left breast in his palm and gave it a firm squeeze and fondle.</p>
<p>“Aw, yeah…”, he breathed in her face, “I gotta hand it to you, baby, these are some grade-A milk bags you got here”.</p>
<p>Natasha gritted her teeth at his salacious compliment, then shuddered with arousal as he sank his fingers into her soft, malleable underboob, causing her creamy flesh to bulge like marshmallow between his digits, as he massaged Natasha’s snow white mammary slowly and firmly in the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>With his other hand, he gathered up the back of her thong, and yanked it up over the back of her lycra pants, causing Natasha to flinch, tremble, and grimace as he flossed her pussy and ass-cleavage with the bunched-up seat of her thong panties.  Then he took her taut, conch-shell pink nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and pinched it, drawing a hiss of frustration from Natasha, before flicking his thumb-pad slowly up and down over the tender peak of flesh, causing it pucker up and stand to attention, fully erect.</p>
<p>Black Widow had finally had enough.</p>
<p>“Okay, Jack”, she turned to face him, forcing herself to use her most seductive tone of voice, “you’ve convinced me.  Let’s you and me go into that men’s room over there, and get better acquainted with each other”.</p>
<p>“And since you’re clearly such a prime stud…”, she eased her hand up along the inside of his thigh, “I’ll let you do… whatever you want… free of charge”.  She tantalized him with a subtle, pouting smirk, then cupped his cock bulge in her palm and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Now you’re talkin’ my language, darlin’”, Jack grinned back at her - unaware that Natasha had every intention of beating him to within an inch of his life as soon as they were out of Lara’s view.</p>
<p>As he rose to his feet, however, Natasha noticed a hard, metallic bulge in Jack’s waistband - one that couldn’t be explained by his state of arousal.</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t worry about that, darlin’”, he answered her unasked question.  Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a badge.  It was gold and blue, shaped like a shield, with an eagle perched on top.  “I’m a Federal Air Marshal.  We’re required by law to carry a sidearm”.</p>
<p>“Shit”, Natasha muttered.  But before she could start formulating an excuse to get herself out of yet another sticky situation, thankfully, an announcement came over the airport intercom:</p>
<p>“Good evening, passengers.  Pre-flight boarding for the nine PM flight from Asuncion Airport to London, Heathrow will now commence at gate fifteen.  Please have you boarding pass and identification ready, and…”</p>
<p>“Oh, what a pity”, Natasha said, with relief.  “That’s my flight.  I guess we’ll have to call a rain check on our rendezvous, Jack”.</p>
<p>“Well, ain’t that a coincidence”, Jack grinned broadly at her.  “That’s my flight, too”.</p>
<p>He tugged Natasha’s vest up, allowing her full left melon to bounce back down into its tight confinement.  </p>
<p>“Looks like we’re gonna be spendin’ the next sixteen hours together, darlin’, in a tin can at thirty thousand feet”.  He patted Black Widow on her plump, lyrca-encased buttock.  “Must be my lucky day”.</p>
<p>Natasha was barely able to hide her frustration as Jack helped her down from her bar stool, with one hand firmly squeezing her well-rounded bubble-ass.  She saw Lara walking over towards the boarding queue, and decided to hang back for a moment, so as not to arouse her target’s suspicions.  Jack was only too happy to help her with her cover, though, albeit unwittingly.  With one hand clamped resolutely on her thick, heart-shaped backside, he continued to grope and fondle Black Widow’s beautifully sculpted ass as they stood in line together, several places behind Lara.  Leaning in, he brushed Natasha’s wavy red hair to one side and kissed her neck, savoring the subtle, sophisticated fragrance of her perfume.  Natasha bristled at the contact, but forced herself to remain calm, allowing Jack to have his way with her body, for the being, at least.  It gave them the appearance of a honeymooning couple - or a John and his bought-and-paid-for hooker.  But either way, no one would suspect her of being a secret agent, on the trail of a curvaceous British adventuress, who had in her possession the key to one of the most important archaeological relics unearthed in recent human history.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Luckiest Boy at 30,000 Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter Two:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The luckiest boy at 30,000 feet’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 8:35 PM, and Davie Davis, a skinny, seventeen-year-old, British undergraduate student, was sitting in his seat near the back of Flight ASU14069, waiting to commence his long haul, transatlantic journey from Asuncion Airport, Paraguay to London, Heathrow, England.  Ever a hostage to his hormones, the teenage boy’s eyes were locked on one of the air hostesses, and he was checking out her body as she escorted passengers to their seats in the cramped, economy-class cabin and helped them to stow their hand luggage in the overhead compartments.  She was a curvaceous, South American beauty, with long, glossy black hair, medium-sized breasts, and a nice thick ass very attractively filling out the back of her tight, knee-length, beige skirt.  He could just about make out the silhouette of her lacy black bra beneath her formfitting white shirt, and it was giving him a boner as he surreptitiously fondled his cock bulge through the fabric of his sweatpants.  As she reached up on her tip-toes, helping an old man to deposit his bag in the overhead storage compartment, Davie caught an eyeful of the air hostess’s slim, toned abs, as her shirt slipped up to reveal her caramel-hued belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, baby…”, Davie whispered, quietly to himself, “I’ve got something right here you can stow in your cockpit”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, though, something blocked his view, and, annoyed, the teenager glanced up at the offending individual, ready to demand they get the hell out of his line of sight.  But then he fell silent when he realized he was looking at one of the most drop-dead gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on in his life.  She was wearing a pair of oversized, opaque black sunglasses, had her glossy mane of chestnut-brown hair tied up in a bun behind her head, and was carrying a slim, black attache case.  The elegant lines of her jaw, her graceful, swanlike neck, and her full, pouting lips, which glistened beneath a layer of dark red lipstick, gave her the appearance of having stepped straight off the cover of a fashion magazine.  Her outfit consisted of a formfitting black skirt that could barely be described as mid-thigh length, since it extended down only several inches below the undersides of her heart-shaped ass-cheeks; a matching, long-sleeved, two button jacket, which she wore open, with a white cotton shirt underneath; black nylon stockings; and a shiny pair of patent leather pumps, also black, with four-inch stiletto heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Scusa, posso passare?</em>”, she asked, pointing to the seat beside Davie with one slender, immaculately manicured finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”, the teenager just gawked at her, not even bothering to cover up his prominent erection as it tented out the front of his sweatpants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, the woman waved her boarding pass in his face.  “<em>Q</em><em>uesto è il mio posto, idiota</em><em>!</em>”, she snapped at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh”, Davie nodded, “you wanna sit in the window seat?  Okay, no problem, lemme just… stand up… let you get by”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rising to his feet, he grinned at the tall, beautiful woman, and motioned for her to squeeze past him.  Lara rolled her eyes behind her designer sunglasses, but for the sake of keeping a low profile, she knew it would be best to take her seat as quickly as possible.  So turning away from Davie, she sidestepped in between him and the seat in front of her, and started shuffled over to her left.  It was a tight squeeze, and Davie made it even tighter by taking a small step forward and almost trapping Lara between himself and the next row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry”, he grinned, “these economy class seats, huh.  Never enough leg room”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gazed down at Lara’s flaring hips and sculpted bubble-ass as she wiggled them from side to side in her efforts to get past.  In her heels, she must have been almost six feet tall, which meant the heart-shaped undersides of her ass-cheeks were just about level with Davie’s straining cock bulge.  His prominent boner kept nudging into Lara’s well-rounded glutes as she struggled to squeeze past him, hindered by the teenager’s intentionally awkward foot placement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, here, let me help you”, he offered.  And before Lara could refuse, he grabbed her hips with both hands, and started surreptitiously groping the adventuress’s sublime, hourglass figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Lasciami prendere posto, pervertito!</em>”, Lara hissed under her breath.  She was sorely tempted to teach this young boy a lesson in manners by slamming her elbow back into his face, but her rational mind told her there was too much at stake.  She was so close to securing one of the most significant archaeological hauls of her career; she couldn’t allow her emotions to get the better of her now.  Glancing around the cabin, she noticed no one was really paying attention to her predicament; so long as she kept it this way, she would be home scot-free.  So she made no move to stop Davie as he ground his cock bulge all over the back of her skirt, and started sliding his palms down around her flaring hips to paw at her thighs.  She did blush, ever so slightly, when he pushed up the hemline of her skirt, revealing her lacy stocking tops and matching garter straps.  But she could do nothing to stop the horny young boy as he palmed her smooth, tan thighs, then started lightly squeezing her athletic leg muscles under the pretense of helping her to shuffle past him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For his part, Davie was enjoying himself immensely.  He couldn’t believe this beautiful, statuesque, sophisticated-looking woman was allowing him to grope her thighs and ass, with barely a word of complaint.  Her thick, supple thigh muscles felt absolutely incredible in his hands, as he squeezed and massaged them slowly and firmly, sinking his fingers deep into her toned quads and sculpted hams.  Her skin, above the lacy tops of her stockings, felt like warm, fine velvet; she was as tender as a fresh peach between her thighs, and soft like honey-hued silk.  Deciding to see how far he could push things, he eased hands up under the back of Lara’s skirt, and started sliding it up over the curves of her plump bubble-ass.  He managed to get it about halfway up, revealing flawless swathes of untanned alabaster ass-flesh - where Lara’s trademark hot pants had covered up her backside during her most recent expedition - and two of the most perfectly formed, deliciously thick, sublimely feminine ass-cheeks in existence, bisected down the middle by a lacy black thong, before the adventuress was finally able to squirm her way out of his grasp, and sit down heavily in the seat beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Piccolo pervertito figlio di puttana</em>”, she muttered under her breath, pulling her skirt down, and covering up her garter straps and stocking tops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was big aircraft, so there were actually three seats in their row, with one empty seat separating Davie and Lara.  But this didn’t prevent the teenager from blatantly ogling Lara’s body as she crossed her legs away from him, folded her hands primly in her lap, and tried to pretend he didn’t exist.  Despite her best efforts to ignore him, though, she could feel Davie’s eyes crawling all over every centimeter of her body as she struggled to maintain an unreadable poker face.  Staring straight ahead, she also found it quite difficult to ignore the obvious tentpole that was bulging out the front of his pants, since she could see it clearly out of the corner of her right eye.</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Having sat back down in his seat, Davie was racking his brains for a cool pick-up line.  He didn’t want to come off as too eager, but felt it was essential to showcase his debonair charm and years of experience as a smooth ladies’ man.  He came up with:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, do you… speaky the English?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara stared straight ahead, and ignored him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is… Davie”, Davie continued, illustrating his words with exaggerated hand gestures.  “Da… vie”, he repeated, pointing to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What… is your… name?”, he pointed directly at Lara’s tits.</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>“<em>Scusa, non parlo inglese</em>”, Lara shook her head dismissively, refusing to make eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re Spanish?”, Davie asked.  “You…”, he pointed at Lara’s boobs again, “are fromo… the Spainy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara could already tell this was going to be a torturous sixteen-hours if she had to sit next to this bumbling simpleton, so she reached up and pressed the button to call over the flight attendant.  Requesting to move seats away from an obnoxious teenage boy was hardly going to blow her cover, after all, and Davie’s straining erection was going to give her all the ammunition she needed to ensure her request would be granted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the same beautiful, South American air hostess that Davie had been gawking at earlier to respond to her summons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Miss?”, she smiled pleasantly at Lara, leaning under the baggage compartment overhead.  Resting her arm on the seat in front of Davie, she inadvertently gave the teenager an incredible downblouse view of her bra-encased, C-cup breasts, which, unsurprisingly, he took full advantage of, even going so far as to tilt his head slightly to one side so he could see all the way down her bulging, caramel-hued cleavage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Q<em>uesto ragazzo pervertito mi ha sbavato addosso dal momento in cui mi sono seduto</em><em> &lt;</em>This perverted young boy has been drooling all over me since the moment I sat down&gt;”, Lara spoke in fluent Italian.  “<em>Per favore, trovami un altro posto, prima che debba dargli uno schiaffo in faccia</em> &lt;Please find another seat for me, before I have to slap him in the face&gt;”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air hostess, Selena Sanchez, looked at Davie and caught him gazing at her tits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no”, she said sternly, covering up her chest with one hand.  “I am sorry, young man, but this is not the kind of behaviour we permit on our flights”.  Davie’s cock bulge twitched, drawing Selena’s attention to it.  “<em>Ai!</em>”, she gasped.  “And you are having quite a… unacceptable reaction!  Shame on you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, Miss”, she turned back to Lara.  “After we have finished boarding, I will find another seat for you.  Until then”, she addressed Davie again, and wagged her finger in his face, “you must keep your hands to yourself, young man, and do not pester the fine lady with your attentions.  Do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie hung his head in shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry”, he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to… cause trouble”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you should learn to control your impulses, then”, the air hostess said with a strict tone.  “If you cause any more problems, I will have you removed from the plane”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie nodded, his face turning red.  He couldn’t believe he had already blown it with the two most beautiful women on the plane, and they hadn’t even taken off yet.  What a doofus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet despite her sternness and professional manner, as Selena walked away down the aisle, she couldn’t help but glance back over her shoulder and mutter a few words of astonishment in her native Spanish, as she admired the impressive size of Davie’s cock bulge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara retrieved a magazine from the pouch in front of her, and snapped it open crisply - as far as she was concerned bringing a decisive end to the matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez, what a beehatch”, Davie muttered.  “I was only tryna be friendly”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red faced and humiliated, he turned his attention to his seat-mounted screen and started watching TV, sliding on a pair of cheap, recyclable headphones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sullenly scrolling through the movies selection, when something on the news caught his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...was stolen three days ago from the Paraguay National Museum in a dangerous, nighttime raid that left four security guards seriously injured, one of whom was still in intensive care this morning”, narrated the attractive female news anchor.  “The Star of Atlantis had been on display for less than two weeks at the museum, after being unearthed in the Paraguayan Rainforest by noted relic hunter, Sydney Fox.  Described by experts as an artifact of immeasurable historical significance, The Star is rumored to hold the key to the location of the legendary continent of Atlantis.  Yet those same experts hold that The Star itself can only be activated with the help of another, much smaller artifact, which they have termed The Key of Atlantis”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An image of the artifact in question appeared on the screen.  It was a small diamond-shaped pendant on a silver chain.  The ornament itself was intricately carved, brightly gleaming, whitish metal, with a compass-like design, and a red, sparkling gemstone at its center</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moreover”, the news anchor continued, “The Key of Atlantis is known to be in the possession of the notorious, British tomb raider, Lara Croft”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A picture of Lara appeared on the screen, which Davie immediately recognized as having been taken from her recent FHM pictorial.  It showed the adventuress in a skimpy black thong bikini, reclining on a sun lounger beside her Olympic-sized swimming pool in the grounds of Croft Manor.  Lara’s whole body was glistening with suntan lotion, her glossy, chestnut brown hair was pulled back behind her head in a long ponytail, and she was peering up at the camera over the rims of her designer sunglasses with an air of provocative disdain.  Her full, natural, DD-cup melons looked like they were about to spill free over the cups of her tiny bikini top at any second, while her long, muscular legs, slender shoulders, and subtly striated abs gleamed like burnished gold beneath the overexposed midday sun.  Davie had a high resolution copy of this image on his computer at home, and he had jerked off over it at least a dozen times in the past few weeks, he recalled wistfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“According to local police”, the announcer continued, “Ms. Croft is currently the number one suspect in their investigation into the disappearance of The Star of Atlantis, and they are appealing to any members of the public who may have come into contact with, or seen Ms. Croft, in the past few days, to come forward immediately with any information they can provide regarding her whereabouts.  A reward of two-hundred-and-fifty thousand US dollars has been offered by the Paraguayan authorities for any knowledge that may lead to the adventuress’s arrest.  However, they have also issued a warning to the public that Ms. Croft is to be considered a dangerous fugitive from the law.  She is most likely armed, and they are encouraging anyone who sees her to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie frowned.  There was something familiar about the sunglasses Lara was wearing in the picture; they were giving him a strange feeling of <em>déjà vu</em>, for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait a minute…”, he said thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to look at the drop-dead gorgeous bombshell sitting next to him.  Her eyes behind her sunglasses quickly flicked away from Davie’s screen, though not so quickly that the teenager didn’t notice.  Growing more suspicious, he gave her a good, long, hard stare, his eyes drifting down from her beautiful, model-like face, over her slender, defined neck, to her full, DD-cup breasts straining against the fabric of her white cotton shirt, between the open lapels of her stylish black jacket.  He noticed her throat roll as she swallowed nervously.  Her hand rose up to her hair bun, which she patted awkwardly, as though she no idea how to behave under Davie’s intense scrutiny.  He turned back to the picture of Lara Croft on the screen before him, then back to the woman sat beside him, and the penny finally dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho-ly shit…”, he said to Lara.  “It’s you, isn’t it?  Are you really… her?  Are you… Lara Croft?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>S</em><em>cusa, non ho idea di cosa stai parlando</em><em>.</em>  &lt;Sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about&gt;”, Lara shook her head, doing her best to bluff her way out of the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”, Davie grinned, “there’s no way you’re not her.  I mean, just look at those tits.  You’re her, right?  Come on, you can tell me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Smettila di darmi fastidio, stupido adolescente. </em> &lt;Stop bothering me, you stupid teenage boy&gt;”.  Lara’s heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to come up with some way out of her predicament, at least one that didn’t involve strangling Davie with his seat belt.  But as the teenager started speaking more and more loudly, and becoming more and more insistent in his declarations that she was indeed “The Lara Croft”, she realized any further denials on her part would only make matters worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, okay”, she whispered, ducking her head below the seats in front of them.  “Yes, I am Lara Croft.  But I’d very much appreciate it if you’d keep quiet, and stop making a scene, at least until we’re airborne and safely out of Paraguayan airspace”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho-ly fuck-in’ shit…”, Davie gawked at her.  “I can’t believe I’m sitting next to Lara fucking Croft!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started babbling:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m like you’re biggest fan, Ms. Croft, seriously.  I’ve got all your games, which I must have completed like ten times each.  I’ve got pretty much every picture of you that’s ever been taken on my laptop at home, and I must have jerked off over them like hundreds, well, no, probably thousands of times - if I’m bein’ honest.  Oh, shit, I shouldn’t really be saying that, should I, but you’ve just got such a great fucking ass.  I mean, god fucking damn it, it’s like this perfect, thick peach, I could stroke over that thing for hours if I had to.  And those tits, I mean holy mother of fuck, are you kidding me, are those things even real?  Wait, no, I know they are because that’s like the first question most interviewers ask you, right, and you always tell them they are… real, I mean, so I don’t doubt for a…”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Davie”, Lara hissed.  “Please.  Try to keep your voice down, okay?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right, yeah”, Davie hunkered down and started whispering.  “The police and shit, right?  So does that mean you really took it, I mean, the artifact?  Like they’re saying on the news”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I may have had… something to do with that, yes”, Lara stammered, doing her best to adapt to the situation as it evolved, but painfully aware that her entire future was hanging by the thread of this idiotic teenage boy’s unreliable discretion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh… fu-uck”, Davie gaped.  “So, you mean… I could get like a quarter of a million dollars if I…”.  He stopped suddenly, when he realized what he was saying.  “I-I mean… of course, I’d never… do that, to you, Lara.  Like I said, I’m your biggest fan”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…”, Lara regarded the teenager suspiciously.  “Well, I would hope not.  If you really are a fan, then I’m sure you’re aware that I’m an extremely wealthy woman”.  She leaned in close to Davie and pulled down her sunglasses.  “Whatever reward they’re offering, I’ll double it, at least, so long as you’re willing to… safeguard our little secret until we both arrive back in England, yes?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…”, Davie nodded, and Lara could see the cogs turning behind his eyes.  “Yeah, fuck.  I’m gonna be fucking rich.  How much will you give me?  Like a million, two?  That’s nothing for you, is it, because you’re Lara Croft, you’re like a fucking billionaire!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara tried to shush him as his voice became louder and he started babbling again.  But she could almost see the dollar signs spinning in Davie’s eyes now, and even when she covered up his mouth with her palm, he kept mumbling nonsense about how excited he was to meet her, and how much fun they were going to have sitting next to each other for the rest of the flight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing around the cabin, Lara noticed some of the other passengers were turning around and peering over the tops of their seats as they tried to determine where the commotion was coming from.  She had no choice, she realized.  There was only one surefire way to get this idiot to shut up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling Davie down behind the seats, she leaned in, pressed her full, glossy red lips onto his, and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mmmmpphhh?!</em>”, Davie’s eyes went wide with surprise as Lara’s soft ruby lips touched his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt even better than he had ever dared to imagine during his countless jerk-off sessions over the global sex icon: as warm and moist as the petals of a freshly unfurled rose after summer rain.  A blush bomb immediately went off in his face, he felt a giddy rush of exhilaration in the pit of his stomach, and his cock became so solidly erect it almost tore through the front of his underwear.  After the initial shock of being kissed by the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, a wonderfully relaxing sensation of arousal and euphoria flooded through his veins.  Regaining at least partial control over his body, the teenager leaned into Lara’s kiss, opened his mouth and thrust his tongue in between her parted lips.  Disgusted, Lara tried to back away, but Davie’s hand was suddenly on the back of her neck, pulling her face onto his as he forced her to partake in a steamy makeout session with a nerdy, seventeen-year-old boy.  As Davie eased his tongue into Lara’s mouth and started slathering it against hers in the pit of her warm oral cavity, she felt his hand on her thigh.  She shuddered with revulsion as the teenager’s fingers slid up under the back of her skirt, he helped himself to a handful of her ass, and started squeezing and massaging her smooth, thick buttocks.  But there was literally nothing she could do to stop him.  It was Lara who had initiated their kiss, and now, she was going to have to deal with the consequences of her rash decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning forward, Davie pushed Lara back into the window seat, then pinned her up against the side of the cabin.  Still passionately frenching her soft, delectable mouth, he slid his other hand down inside the adventuress’s jacket, cupped and started vigorously groping one of her full, luxurious mammaries through the white cotton of her undershirt.  His cock was achingly hard now, and he was grinding it against Lara’s thigh as she squirmed around in his grasp and fought ineffectually to disentangle herself from his embrace.  Davie fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, and was able to open two of them before the adventuress pushed his hands away.  Spurred on by the overwhelming determination of adolescent lust, he thrust his hand forcefully inside Lara’s open neckline.  She grabbed his wrist and tried to pry it away, but Davie seemed suddenly possessed of an almost superhuman strength as he thrust his fingers down into the cup of her black satin bra, and scooped out one of her luscious white melons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mmmmmm</em>-my gohd!”, Lara finally managed to detach her lips from Davie’s, after a solid minute-and-a-half of salacious tongue wrestling.  But she almost regretted it a moment later, when the teenager leaned down to her chest, locked his lips onto her buoyant, creamy mammary, and started suckling on her nipple like it was his sole supply of water in a parched desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop that, <em>mnn</em>, th-this instant, you… degenerate little bastard!”, Lara hissed at him, under her breath, now more concerned than ever about drawing unwanted attention to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Davie just ignored her.  Pushing Lara up against the side of the cabin, he maintained a deathgrip on her ass, under the back of her skirt moulding and massaging the adventuress’s supple, feminine glutes with both hands, and sucked her nipple deep into his mouth.  Swirling his tongue in circles around her goose-bumped aureole, then flicking it quickly up and down over the very tip of her tender breast bud, he coaxed Lara’s sensitive nipple to throbbing erection in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peering anxiously over the seats in front of them, Lara saw Selena, the air hostess, making her way back along the aisle towards their row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… bugger it!”, she cursed.  There would be some extremely difficult questions to answer if she were to find them like this.  So she pinched Davie’s ears between her forefingers and thumbs, and squeezing them tight, pulled his mouth away from her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!</em>”, the teenager cringed, relinquishing his grasp on Lara’s thong-bisected bubble-ass for what felt like the first time in several minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Shush!</em>”, Lara shushed him.  “Look, the air hostess is almost back.  I promise…”, she couldn’t believe she was saying this, “… if you don’t give me up, I won’t move seats, and… I-I’ll… let you do… whatever you want to me, <em>within reason</em>, for the remainder of this flight, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho-ly shit…”, Davie grinned at her dreamily, his mind already filling with fantasies of sexually harassing and dominating the drop-dead gorgeous adventuress for the next sixteen hours straight.  “Deal”, he nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara quickly pulled out a packet of wet-wipes from her attache case and used one of them to roughly wipe away the lipstick that had become smeared around Davie’s mouth during their intense makeout session.  She then straightened out her clothes and sat back down in her seat beside Davie’s.  But then her brow creased when the teenager pointed at his lips and made a ‘watch out’ face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!”, Lara swore, realizing that her makeup must have likewise become smeared all around her mouth.  Lacking the time for any other course of action, she picked up her cellphone and pretended to be on a call as Selena arrived beside their seats, positioning the handset in such a way as to hide her mouth from the air hostess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Miss?”, Selena asked politely.  “Miss?  I have been able to find another seat for you.  It is near the front of the plane, far away from this naughty young boy”.  She directed a scolding glance at Davie, although her sternness was slightly undermined when she noticed the straining tentpole in the front of his pants, and did a double take, realizing it was now even bigger than it had been earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss?  Can you hear me?”, she asked Lara again.  “Would you like me to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay.  Don’t worry about her”, Davie grinned up at her.  “We worked out our differences, and she’s decided to stay here, with me.  Isn’t that right, gorgeous?”.  He casually rested his palm on Lara’s thigh, and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sì, sì, mi siederò qui per il volo, grazie</em>”, Lara replied distractedly, before returning to her fake phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-kay…”, Selena said, obviously perplexed by her sudden change of heart.  “So… you will both be staying here, next to each other, for the whole flight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-huh”, Davie nodded, easing his hand under Lara’s skirt and caressing the shapely curve of her hip as she crossed her legs away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, in that case, I hope you will both have a pleasant flight”, Selena shrugged, at a loss for anything else to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I will”, he smiled up at her, gently massaging Lara’s smooth, thick ass-cheek beneath the fabric of her skirt.  “Very pleasant, indeed”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her initial distaste at his lack of civility, Selena was now starting to regard Davie with something approaching respect.  She had been an air hostess for a couple of years now, but had never seen a man, let alone a skinny teenage boy like Davie, work his way so quickly into the good graces of a woman as beautiful as Lara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, there were innumerable small tasks she had to carry out before the plane could take off, so taking Lara’s decision as an end to the matter, she flashed her professional smile and sashayed away down the aisle.  But again, she glanced back over her shoulder, and couldn’t deny feeling a little thrill of validation when she noticed Davie’s eyes were all over her ass as she swayed her hips seductively from side to side with each step.  Selena would have been lying if she had said the prospect of being on the receiving end of the teenager’s apparently irresistible charm didn’t peak her curiosity, just a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the plane, in the window seat directly across from Davie and Lara, Natasha Romanova watched the proceedings with an amused smirk on her full, glossy red lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising her hand to the side of her face, she tapped the tiny receiver in her ear, and got a pick-up from Colonel Fury almost immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agent, status report?”, he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve boarded the flight, sir, and everything is proceeding within acceptable mission parameters”, Natasha purred.  “However, a rogue element has entered the equation”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it would seem Ms. Croft has been recognized by one of the other passengers, a teenage boy seated directly beside her.  And, unless I’m mistaken, our intrepid adventuress has struck up a bargain with the boy.  In order to preserve her cover, she has agreed to provide him with, well, let’s just say, services, for the duration of the flight”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting”, Fury replied.  “Options?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m working on it, sir.  But I believe I’ll be able to… exploit the boy, in order to compromise Ms. Croft and ascertain the location of the artifact”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understood.  Keep me apprised of the situation, Agent.  Fury, out”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha’s comms clicked off, and she settled back into her seat.  Glancing around the cabin, she noted that the flight had finished boarding, yet less than a third of the available seats were occupied.  There wasn’t a single person seated in the row between her, Davie and Lara on the other side of the plane, which afforded the secret agent a perfect view of her targets.  A smile curled on Natasha’s sensuous red lips as she watched Davie continue to pester Lara with his unwanted sexual advances.  The teenager was now fondling Lara’s thighs and forcing his hands down between her crossed legs to paw at her pussy, while Lara dutifully stretched his seat belt around the boy’s waist and buckled him in for the impending takeoff.  As she leaned over his legs, Davie grabbed the back of Lara’s head and pushed her face down into his lap, grinding the adventuress’s beautiful visage all over his straining cock bulge through the fabric of his sweatpants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha’s eyes slivered with amusement.  It was good to see someone else getting treated like a cheap whore on one of her missions, other than herself, for a change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ohhh</em>, such a bad boy”, she cooed quietly, as Davie stretched out the front of his sweatpants, tugged loose his fully erect cock, and started slapping it all over Lara’s grimacing face, while he held her down in his lap with one hand on the back of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha licked her lips with vicarious humiliation as the teenager then tried to thrust his swollen glans up between Lara’s tightly pressed lips, succeeding only in smearing his precum all over her beautiful face and poking the adventuress in her eye with his drooling dick tip.  Natasha could already feel herself becoming a little buttery between her thighs, as she watched Lara’s indignant reaction to having a swollen teenage cock forcibly shoved into her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as the seat belt signs lit up, the engines revved to life, and they taxied down the runway in preparation for takeoff, Davie gave Lara a brief moment of respite.  He settled for merely shoving her hand down the front of his sweat pants, and forcing the adventuress to jerk him off inside his shorts.  Natasha observed them out of the corner of her eye, amused by the blissed out look of total relaxation on Davie’s face as he leaned back in his seat and had his cock stroked, and his balls fondled, by one of the richest, most dangerous women on the planet - not to mention, one of the most sexually alluring females the curvaceous secret agent had ever seen in her life.  Natasha was woman enough to admit it: Lara’s pictures didn’t do the British adventuress justice.  She was every bit as thick, shapely, nubile, athletic, sophisticated and seductive as Natasha herself, the Black Widow noted, with a pang of feminine competitiveness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was very much looking forward to putting her skills to the test against this specimen of female perfection - and coming out on top, as she always, inevitably, did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In-flight Entertainment, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘In-flight Entertainment, Part I’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flight ASU14069 from Asuncion Airport, Paraguay to London Heathrow, England reached its cruising altitude of thirty-thousand feet, and as it was an overnight flight the cabin lights dimmed to a twilight glow which could almost have been described as romantic, had it not been for the extremely distasteful circumstances in which Lara now found herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie Davis, the prodigiously hung, seventeen-year-old boy whom she had the intense misfortune of being seated next to, was currently leaning back in his seat beside her with a slack expression of self indulgent pleasure on his face, and his thick, rubbery cock jutting up over the waistband of his sweatpants, while Lara pumped it up and down rhythmically with one hand wrapped around its veiny girth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, yeah, baby”, Davie groaned, “that feels… so fucking good”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara rolled her eyes.  Why on earth she kept finding herself in situations like this, she had no idea.  It seemed like every other month now she was down on her luck, at some man or another’s beck and call, being pressured into performing degrading sexual favors against her will.  She had a sneaking suspicion it might have had something to do with her curvaceous figure, her stunning good looks, and her predilection for wearing tight, cock-teasing outfits, with lingerie underneath.  But other than that, she was at a loss to explain her recent run of bad luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She eyed Davie’s oversized member with disdain.  Yet as she squeezed it in the palm of her hand, and stroked the thick tube of flesh slowly up and down with fluid, rolling movements of her wrist, Lara couldn’t help but feel a little turned on by its size.  Even at a conservative estimate, she guessed it was a solid twelve inches long.  And even at full stretch, she could barely get her fingers to touch her thumb around the girthy base of its trunk.  It had wide, pulsating veins standing out all over its surface, and its cum-drooling glans was at least as big as one of the large Victoria plums that grew in the orchard behind Croft Manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, baby”, Davie grinned at her lazily, “nice job so far, but don’t forget to work the tip, okay.  That needs some lovin’, too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara sighed, and shook her head in weary resignation, but did as the boy demanded.  She had no choice, really.  Peeling his foreskin all the way back until his shiny purple helmet was fully exposed, she licked her forefingers and thumb to lubricate them, then positioned them on either side of the teenager’s mushroom-shaped dick tip, and starting polishing it with her slender digits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fu-uck, yeahhh…”, Davie groaned, as Lara slid her fingertips quickly up and down, from side to side, and round and round in small, circular motions all over the surface of his hypersensitive cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shush!”, Lara shushed him, quietly.  “Really, Mr. Davis, please try to remember, I only agreed to do this on the condition that you’d keep your voice down”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced around the cabin, mortified at the prospect of being caught performing degrading sexual favors for this dorky teenage boy in public.  But thankfully the plane was almost two-thirds empty.  The few passengers who weren’t already dozing in their wraparound neck pillows, were either watching movies on the screens in front of them, or plugged into their mobile devices, playing games or reading books.  She had noticed earlier the rather attractive redhead who was sitting across from them glancing in their direction from time to time, but she now appeared to be taking a nap.  The woman’s eyes were closed, her arms folded beneath her full, bulging breasts, while her head lolled forward every now and then in peaceful slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the sake of keeping herself out of a South American jail cell for the next couple of decades, Lara decided now would be as good a time as any to take control of the situation.  All she had to do was keep Davie distracted for a few more minutes, until they officially exited Paraguayan airspace, and she would be a free woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maintaining light contact on his glans with her fingertips, she teased the teenager’s swollen cock head expertly.  Davie twitched and shuddered with squeamish enjoyment as she swiped her thumb slowly back and forth over the underside of his glans, at the same time sliding her slippery digits all around its protruding rim.  A bead of precum emerged from the tip, so Lara gathered it up and spread it out evenly all over the surface of his shiny helmet, causing Davie to sigh with gratification as spine-tingling pleasure flooded through his groin like cool liquid.  After another minute or so of polishing the teenager’s helmet, Lara started trailing her forefinger in circles around his exposed cock neck, just below the rim of his glans.  She noticed Davie flinching every time her fingernail came into contact with his stretched-taut frenulum, so she started focusing her attentions on that area specifically, making sure to graze it with her sharp, manicured fingernail after every teasing circle she traced around the circumference of his veiny cock neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuckin’… cock teasing… bitch”, Davie groaned quietly.  He couldn’t believe how good Lara was making him feel, with just the tips of her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, Mr. Davis”, Lara chastised him.  “Language.  You do want me to keep you… entertained for the remainder of this flight, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie nodded eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, then”, she smiled, “first, I’ll need to carry out a few tests”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what do you mean?  What kinda… tests?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara pressed her thumb to the underside of his cock head, and ground it firmly up and down a few times, making the teenager’s hips shiver as he cringed squeamishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, for one thing, we wouldn’t you… coming to a climactic end too abruptly, now, would we?”, she said with a slight smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right… yeah”, Davie replied.  “I-I mean, no, we wouldn’t”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Precisely”, Lara tightened her grip on his shaft.  “So, what I’d like you to do first, is sit back and relax for a few minutes, while I see which of your… buttons I can press”, she slid her thumb-pad up over the very tip of his member, drawing a soft groan of pleasure from Davie, “and how hard I can safely press them.  There is an art to these things, you know”.  She paused, and regarded him with a raised eyebrow.  “Or, perhaps, you don’t?  Know, I mean.  If you’ll forgive me for saying so, Mr. Davis, you do look a little green”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey”, Davie protested, “I’ve had… experiences.  Like, l-loads of… experiences, with loads of different girls, and women.  So don’t talk down to me, alright?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, of course, of course”, Lara smirked.  “My mistake entirely, I’m sure”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She applied firm pressure to the base of his shaft, ensuring Davie remained solidly erect by using her fingers like a cock ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to start massaging you now, Mr. Davis, with just one hand, and we’re going to see how long it takes until you’re… ready to pop, okay?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, okay…”, Davie replied.  “You mean like an endurance test?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, hmm”, Lara nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well, n-no need to worry about that”, he assured her, unconvincingly.  “I’ve got amazing self control.  Like, a-all the women I’ve been with always tell me that”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, really?”, Lara smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started stroking Davie’s cock.  Maintaining a firm grip around the girth of his shaft, she jacked him repeatedly all the way up from his thick base to just below his glans, and then all the way back down again, stretching out his floppy pucker of foreskin on every downstroke until it rolled down to reveal his cock-neck.  As she did so, she fixed Davie with a steady, inquisitive gaze, pouting her lips and sucking her cheeks in slightly.  She noticed his face already starting to go slack with pleasure after around thirty strokes.  Another twenty later, and she could see his chest starting to rise and fall at a faster pace as his breathing became more erratic.  His face was turning beet red as she neared seventy-five, and his hips kept rising up out of his seat and thrusting reflexively into her hand, as she milked him at a steady pace of about one full-length stroke every second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his earlier boasting, Davie had to admit Lara’s cool, soft, feminine palm felt absolutely incredible wrapped around his cock.  The way she was working it up and down with patient regularity was sapping his will and coaxing him irresistibly towards orgasm.  Her beautiful, high-cheekboned, immaculately made-up face was right in front of his, her big, light hazel eyes gazing into his as she stroked his throbbing erection firmly up and down, and gauged his reactions with a teasing shrewdness that made his spine tingle.  Reaching out, he rested his palm on Lara’s right thigh, which was still crossed over her left as she sat casually beside him with her legs crossed.  Squeezing her thigh through her soft nylon stocking, he marveled at the firm athleticism of Lara’s thick quads and sculpted hams - before sliding his palm all the way up along her long, toned limb, and easing it in under the fabric of her skirt.  Lara made no acknowledgement of his salacious actions, apparently content to allow herself to be groped as she continued to pump the teenager’s shaft with steady, unerring constancy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slumping, with his mouth hanging open, Davie fondled Lara’s soft white thigh above her stocking top.  Her skin felt incredible, like warm silk, vital and tender, as he slid his palm slowly around the circumference of her leg, then pushed his fingers down between her crossed thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>Whap</em>*, Lara slapped the back of Davie’s hand - not hard, just enough to show him there were limits to her generosity - and he pulled it back immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, Mr. Davis”, she playfully reprimanded him, still pumping his cock up and down with a steady, unchanging rhythm.  “You’ll have to earn that sort of thing… with good behaviour”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, okay”, Davie groaned in response.  The placating effect of having his shaft stroked by a woman as stunningly beautiful as Lara was keeping a lid on his mischievous tendencies, for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C-can I… touch your breasts, Ms. Croft?”, he asked a moment later, gazing at Lara’s lightly tanned cleavage as it bulged lusciously between the lapels of her shirt.  “I promise, I won’t be rude, like I was earlier.  I just wanna… see what they feel like a bit… please?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara glanced down self-consciously at her own cleavage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I suppose… there’s no harm in letting you touch them”, she conceded.  “Oh, go ahead, then.  Just be careful you don’t damage my shirt, please.  This is all I have to wear until we get back to England”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Ms. Croft”, Davie smiled dreamily.  “I’ll be real careful, I promise”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Lara continued to stroke the teenager’s rubbery member from base to neck once every second, he leaned towards her and eased his hands inside the lapels of her jacket.  Tutting with disapproval, she had to wipe some drool away from Davie’s chin as, seemingly transfixed, he cupped both of her generous mammaries in the palms of his hands, and gave them a firm squeeze and exploratory fondling through her white cotton shirt.  It didn’t take long before he found the garment’s buttons, and his fingers were unfastening them, one by one, down to a few centimeters above Lara’s belly button.  Parting it into two halves, he tucked them back on either side of her bulging, creamy melons, to fully reveal the adventuress’s luscious chest in all its glory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara couldn’t help but blush slightly when Davie palmed her boobs and sank his fingers deep into her buoyant, white cleavage, which was being pressed together at the center of her chest by her lacy black push-up bra.  She felt the teenager’s cock strain against her palm as he did so.  Pulsating with palpable eagerness, it swelled up even thicker and stood up even taller as she continued to pump it steadily up and down with a firm grip.  After a few more seconds of fumbling, Davie found the front-fastening clasp of her bra and clumsily unhooked it, before pulling apart the two cups and tucking them back on either side of Lara’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… my… god…”, he groaned, mesmerized by the sight the of Lara’s luxurious, teardrop-shaped melons as they jiggled free from the confines of her bra.  “You’re… such… a hot bitch, Ms. Croft”, he shook his head in disbelief.  “Like, the pictures… they don’t even do you justice…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well”, Lara sighed, “that’s hardly the most charming compliment I’ve ever received.   But coming from you, Mr. Davis, I suppose it’s not too bad”.  Yet despite her sarcastic tone, she did feel at least a little flattered by Davie’s lecherous assessment of her tits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing down at them, she had to admit they were the very epitome of perfection.  Her plump and creamy underboobs formed the clearly defined outline of an upside-down heart above her subtly striated abs.  They were ideally proportioned to her slender yet toned upper body; with generous, shapely curves, and gravity-defying buoyancy, they filled out her chest with just the right combination of prominence and well-rounded bustiness to bless Lara with the sublime hourglass figure she was famous for.  And while her cleavage still retained a healthy, sun-burnished glow from her recent expedition into the Amazon Rainforest, the sides and underboobs of her perfectly formed melons virtually shone with a flawless, alabaster creaminess that was only complimented and beautifully accentuated by her exquisite light pink nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed her lips together and cringed when Davie cupped the undersides of her bare tits and bounced them up and down a few times in his palms, as though testing them for ideal weight and firmness.  He wasn’t disappointed.  Lara’s glorious mounds wobbled and rippled with luxurious suppleness and malleability as he jiggled them in his palms, sending little shockwaves reverberating through their generous central masses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara did her best to endure his salacious manhandling of her boobs, and not get turned on by it.  But she had to take her lower lip between her teeth and bite it a moment later when the teenager plucked her sensitive nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, and started pinching and rolling them from side to side.  She let out a soft sigh of arousal as he flicked his forefingers slowly up and down over the tender buds of flesh, teasing them to prominent erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he continued to grope Lara’s sumptuous tits, Davie’s eyes were drawn to the necklace that was hanging down between them.  It was a small, diamond-shaped pendant on a silver chain, constructed from intricately carved, shiny white metal.  Its centerpiece, a blood red gemstone, shimmered darkly beneath the cabin’s overhead spotlights, gilded and glinting with unseen facets.  He recognized it immediately from the news bulletin he had just watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, it’s true, then, is it?”, he whispered, still groping Lara’s supple boobs with both hands.  “You really did steal that artifact from the museum?  What’s it called, the something of Atlantis?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Star of Atlantis”, Lara corrected him, also whispering.  “And yes, okay, I admit it.  It wasn’t exactly the proudest moment of my career as an archaeologist.  But I did find this first”, she tapped the pendant on her chest, “and I was damned if I was going to let that cocky American bitch, Sydney Fox, get in the way of my hunt for its companion piece”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right”, Davie nodded.  “So this is the Key of Atlantis”, he nodded at Lara’s necklace.  “But the news said you need both of them, like, this, and the Star, together, if you wanna get them to work.  Is that true?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara raised her eyebrows, impressed that Davie had been able to retain that information.  Not only that, but he had put it together with his discovery of her necklace and formulated a pertinent question, under circumstances that were hardly conducive to logical thought processes.  The fact that she had been stroking his cock for around seven or eight minutes now, non-stop, and he still hadn’t erupted into a fountain of gooey ejaculate, was also not lost on the adventuress.  Men twice Davie’s age hadn’t lasted half as long in her very persuasive hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes”, she said slowly.  “That is true.  But why the sudden interest in pre-Classical archaeological relics, Mr. Davis?”, she narrowed her eyes.  “A moment ago you only seemed interested in getting into my underwear”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tightening her grip on the teenager’s shaft, she wrapped the palm of her free hand around his cock head and started polishing it like a brass doorknob.  Davie groaned with pleasure, his hips shuddering, as Lara’s soft, feminine palm slid all around his hypersensitive glans.  She started pumping his shaft with increasing forcefulness at the same time, causing a hot pulse of precum to spurt into her hand almost immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no reason, Ms. Croft”, Davie gulped.  “It’s just so amazing to me… you know, like, your life is so interesting compared to mine”.  Sensing that she was becoming suspicious, he pushed Lara’s boobs together in the middle of her chest.  Rubbing her warm, marshmallowy mounds slowly back and forth against each other, he pressed down on her nipples with his thumbs and started working them in slow, teasing circles.  It seemed to have the desired effect as Lara’s grip slackened noticeably on his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, uh, just out of interest”, he continued, “does that mean the Star of Atlantis is somewhere on this plane?  I-I mean, you must have them both, right, ‘cause on their own they’re kinda useless”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara’s eyelashes fluttered as Davie massaged her breasts with significantly more tenderness than she would have credited him with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mmmm</em>…”, she nodded dreamily - where this boy had learned to touch a woman like this, she had no clue.  “Yes, it’s in the cargo hold, if you must know.  Only I have the crate’s consignment number, though, so there’s no chance anyone will discover it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Gotcha</em>, thought Davie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Lara’s again, intent on forcing the adventuress into another steamy makeout session.  But this time she pushed him back with a palm in the middle of his chest.  She even let go of his cock for the first time in nearly ten minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”, she said sternly.  “As we agreed, Mr. Davis, we do things on my terms, or not at all.  And I don’t particularly feel like letting you kiss me again, especially now we’re out of Paraguayan airspace”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, is that right?”, Davie nodded.  “Well, do you see that guy sitting a few rows behind us?  The big guy in the flannel shirt, with the mullet?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara glanced back over her shoulder, curious to see where Davie was going with this, and saw Jack Cooper guzzling down a miniature bottle of Jim Beam whiskey.  As soon as he emptied one, he picked up another from the seat beside him, upended it between his lips, and continued guzzling  He looked like a drunken sleazebag, but was stolidly enough built, and had the self-assured bearing of a man who knew how to handle himself in a physical confrontation, she surmised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see him.  So what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So”, Davie replied, “he’s a Federal Air Marshal”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara gave him an incredulous look.  “And how can you possibly know that, Mr, Davis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because, I saw him flash his badge at this hot redhead in the airport departures lounge, before we started boarding”, said Davie - and his cocky tone of voice told Lara he was almost certainly not lying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so he’s an Air Marshal”, she shrugged.  “That doesn’t change much.  It’s still your word against mine.  And who do you think has more credibility here - a beautiful, sophisticated Italian businesswoman, with all her identification documents perfectly in order, or a skinny teenage scrub like you, who’s been harassing female passengers since the moment he set foot on this plane?”.  She fixed Davie with a smug gaze.  “No, Mr. Davis, I’m afraid you’ve already played your best hand; I’ve called your bluff, and it’s time for you to fold, as the Americans would say”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In fact”, she sat up straight and pulled her shirt together over her chest, covering up her breasts, “I think I’ve had quite enough of your indecent behaviour.  Now that we’re safely out of Paraguayan airspace, I won’t be performing any more unsavory acts for you, at all, young man”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Davie just grinned at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think again, bimbo”, he said, with unwavering confidence.  “I guess you don’t know this, what with being a rich bitch who probably flies around in private jets most of the time, but Air Marshals have a sworn duty to investigate any reports of criminal behavior aboard a commercial aircraft.  They also have the right to open and inspect cargo crates”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smug expression on Lara’s face faded in a flash, and was replaced by a look of growing concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And, since everything is electronic these days”, Davie continued, “I’m willing to bet both of my fat balls that you’ve got the shipping details of your precious crate somewhere on your mobile phone, written down in an email or a text message”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now”, he leaned in close to Lara and got up in her face, “what do you think’s gonna happen if I tell that guy back there that you’re a wanted criminal, smuggling a priceless, stolen artifact out of South America, and all the evidence he needs to prove it is in your mobile phone, huh?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara swallowed, her cheeks blanching as she realized the extremely precarious nature of her predicament.  She couldn’t believe she was being outsmarted by this goofy young boy.  But everything he had said was right.  Her consignment I.D. number was easily accessible in her messages; and if she tried to delete it now, it would only cause problems when she arrived back in England and tried to reclaim the crate - problems which she would very much prefer not to have to deal with under the circumstances.  She regarded Davie with an expression of disbelief, while the teenager just grinned at her, with his thick cock still jutting up over the waistband of his sweatpants, solidly erect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare”, she said, slivering her eyes.  But even to her, her voice sounded weak and unconvincing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try me”, Davie shot back, “beehatch”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a few seconds, with Davie jerking himself off as he savored the heady intimacy of being in such close proximity to one of the most drop-dead gorgeous women on the face of the planet.  In the end, it was Lara who looked away first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, fine”, she capitulated, grudgingly.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie rubbed his hands together, grinning like a cartoon devil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is gonna be swe-eet”, he cackled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In-flight Entertainment, Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘In-flight Entertainment, Part II’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, first of all”, said Davie, “we’re gonna make a few changes to your outfit, Ms. Croft”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara eyed him suspiciously.  “What kind of… changes?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The stockings”, Davie leered.  “Take ‘em off.  I wanna be able to feel your smooth, sexy legs, babe”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara simmered at his adolescent obnoxiousness.  But a deal was a deal.  She glanced around the cabin to make sure no one was watching, then slipped off her Christian Louboutin, patent leather pumps.  Shimmying her skirt up a few inches, she unhooked her garter straps, then rolled her nylon stockings all the way down her long, sleekly muscled legs, before plucking them off over the tips of her toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy… shit”, Davie whispered, almost reverentially, as he gazed at Lara’s flawless, tan thighs and poised calves with undisguised lust.  Her muscle tone was incredible: not overly defined, just sublimely thick and athletic looking, with all the right curves, dimples, and delectable plains of supple feminine musculature that the teenager had spent the last several years of his life jerking off over on social media apps like instagram and snapchat.  But Lara was immeasurably more beautiful than any of those girls, and more importantly, she was sitting right here next to him, willing to do almost anything he asked of her.  It was like a wet dream come true for the sexually frustrated teenager, and he was determined to make the absolute most of it while it lasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting go of his cock, he palmed Lara’s muscular thighs and started sliding his hands all over their smooth, glossy surfaces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, fu-uck…”, Davie groaned shakily, barely able to believe how good Lara’s skin felt beneath his palms.  He pried her legs apart slightly, causing the adventuress’s skirt to ride up around her hips, revealing the underside of her lacy satin panties.  They were black and thong-cut, as Davie had discovered earlier, and concealed Lara’s plump pussy mound beneath a wafer thin layer of shimmering obsidian fabric that barely covered up two thirds of the pure white skin between her legs.  The teenager eased his palms along the petal-soft insides of her thighs, then touched his fingertips to the bare skin on either side of Lara’s lingerie-encased pussy mound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara pressed her lips together and forced herself not to react as Davie trailed his digits slowly up and down over one of the most sensitive areas of her body.  But she couldn’t quite prevent her hips from twitching reflexively and her thighs from flexing with toned musculature a moment later, when he hooked his forefinger under the crotch of her panties and pulled it over to one side, fully revealing her sleek pink pussy lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, yeah…”, the teenager monotoned.  “That is the sweetest fuckin’ pussy I’ve ever seen in my life”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, really?”, Lara regarded him with skepticism.  “And just how many ‘pussies’ have you seen, Mr. Davis, in your many years of unrestrained libertinism?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, go ahead and mock me all you like, bitch”, Davie shot back.  “I’m still the one in charge here, and you’re just my hot fuck toy”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara had no answer to this.  She could only sit there and tolerate it, as Davie touched the backs of his fingers to her sensitive pussy lips, and started stroking them slowly up and down, savoring the intense heat and slippery tenderness of the adventuress’s small, girlish slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is waxed, right?”, he asked her.  “Must be, it’s so fuckin’ smooth”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara blushed at his crude compliment, but confirmed Davie’s assumption with a nod of her head: “Mmm-hmm”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice.  So when did you do it last?”, he continued to press, still just stroking his fingers gently up and down along the dividing line of Lara’s pussy mound.  “I mean, wax it?  Must have been pretty recently, right, since it’s still so fuckin’ soft?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-it was… last night, if you must know”, Lara replied.  As much as she took exception to the teenager’s invasive line of questioning, and wanted to tell him it was none of his damn business how often she waxed her pussy, she felt strangely compelled to answer him truthfully. “I-it’s… something of a tradition I’ve developed over the years, I suppose”, she continued.  “I always like to make sure I’m… perfect, all over, before I embark on a mission.  Y-you never know what might happen, after all, and a girl must have standards”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*S<em>nap</em>*, Davie let the crotch of Lara’s panties flick back down onto her pussy mound, after pulling it out a couple of inches, causing the adventuress to flinch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you… little bastard”, she whispered angrily.  “That hurt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cry me a river, bimbo”, Davie chuckled.  “I thought you was supposed to be tough”.  He pressed his forefingers to the underside of her thong panties, and teased them up and down a few times.  “I guess you’re tough… everywhere but here, huh?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara shuddered as he traced his fingertips back and forth along the subtle indentation of her pussy slit, through the shimmering black satin of her panties.  As crude and inexperienced as he was, Davie’s touch was having the desired effect.  She could already feel herself starting to become a little moist between her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, now the jacket”, he demanded suddenly.  “Take it off”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting her tongue, Lara slid her arms inwards through the sleeves of her jacket, then pulled it out from behind her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie snatched  from her grasp, brought the tailored garment up to his face, and inhaled deeply.  The scent of Lara’s favorite perfume flooded his senses: heady bursts of warm vanilla; a hint of dry sandalwood; scintillating undertones of lemon zest and patchouli oil; and beneath them, like luxury ice-cream beneath the toppings on a sundae, the subtle, pheromonal base note of Lara’s sublimely feminine body.  It made Davie’s sinuses dilate, to absorb as much of the ambrosial fragrance as possible, while his cock flexed hard as an iron bar in his lap.  Then just as suddenly as he had snatched it from her hands, he tossed Lara’s jacket to the ground by his feet and wiped his sneakers on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, you little son of a…”, Lara hissed, as the teenager ground his dirty treads all over her expensive designer jacket.  “That’s a Gucci original!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, relax”, he just grinned at her.  “You’re not gonna need it anymore, babe, not for what I’ve got planned.  It covers up way too much of your body”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara felt a sudden, almost irresistible urge to wrap her fingers around Davie’s throat and strangle him.  Either that, or plunge her mouth down over the tip of his massive, jutting erection, take it deep into the back of her throat, and allow the young boy to choke her out on it, until her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she collapsed at his feet, spluttering and gasping, like the good, submissive bitch he was turning her into.  The thought made Lara’s pussy clench with arousal, but she forced herself not to show it, and instead maintained seething eye contact with Davie as he ground his dirty sneakers all over her stylish black jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next, the bra”, he demanded, a moment later.  “Take it off, then unbutton your shirt down until your tits are almost spilling out, bimbo”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you… perverted little… <em>asshole</em>”, Lara fumed, as Davie gazed at her with a cocky smirk.  “You really are intent on making this entire experience as unpleasant for me as possible, aren’t you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really”, the teenager shrugged.  “I just like the idea of being able to see your nipples through the front of your shirt, babe.  It’s like, one of my favorite fetishes”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara took a deep breath in through her nose, then let it out slowly through her mouth.  It’s only fifteen more hours, she reminded herself.  Just fifteen short hours, and then she’d have the best opportunity of her whole life to really make a name for herself as a respected archaeologist.  And she wouldn’t have to keep stripping down to her underwear and bikinis for exploitative photo shoots in men’s magazines anymore, just to keep her name in the public eye.  It was worth it, she told herself, for her career.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay”, she exhaled slowly.  “Fine”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds of fumbling with the shoulder straps, she extracted her lacy satin push-up bra out along her shirt sleeve.  Glancing down at her chest, she realized with a shudder of humiliation that Davie was right: her nipples were now clearly visible beneath the semitransparent fabric of her shirt.  The material was being pulled taut across the surfaces of her full tits, making it easy for even casual observers to see almost every detail of her luscious, DD-cup melons.  She tentatively unfastened a couple of the buttons to reveal some more cleavage, then looked up at Davie to seek his approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-uh”, the teenager shook his head.  “Keep going, bimbo”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara low-key seethed, but unfastened another button anyway, revealing yet more of her sumptuous tanned cleavage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… one more”, Davie decided.  Stroking his cock steadily up and down, he was savoring every second of Lara’s smoldering indignation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You disgusting little perverted…”, she regarded him with utter contempt, before slipping one last button free from its hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time she was finished, Lara’s generous, DD-cup melons were almost spilling free over the plunging neckline of her shirt.  The sumptuously deep valley of her cleavage looked like it could swallow Davie’s entire forearm, while her light pink nipples were nearly popping out between the garment’s spread lapels.  A few millimeters of her goose-bumped aureoles were even visible where the material didn’t quite cover them up properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuckin’ perfection”, Davie nodded.  Cupping both of Lara’s lush breasts in his hands, he started stroking his palms all over their shapely curves and bulging cleavage, while the adventuress blushed and shifted uneasily in her seat beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, Mr. Davis”, she said, in a half-hearted attempt to reprimand the misbehaving young boy, “this is… highly inappropriate”.  But she made no effort to push his hands away from her chest as he groped her tits.  “It’s… simply… uncivilized behaviour, if you think you can grab a woman’s… personal areas like this, whenever you please”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah”, Davie grinned at her.  “Stop pretending like you’re not secretly enjoying every second of this, babe”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara smoldered at his brashness, as the teenager positioned his thumbs over her nipples and started brushing them slowly up and down.  Watching her reactions with a sleazy grin, he teased the adventuress’s sensitive breast buds to prominent erection beneath the wafer-thin cotton of her shirt, causing Lara’s cheeks to color with embarrassment.  She had to turn away.  It was simply too humiliating to try to stare Davie down, while he coaxed her nipples to attention against her will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an effort to distract her mind from his infuriating manipulation of her body, Lara cast her thoughts back over the past few days of her misadventures in Paraguay.  All she could remember with any real clarity was how utterly exhausting it had all been.  Her raid on The Asuncion Museum had been a disaster from the get-go.  The museum’s security guards had walked in on her mid-theft, hanging from the ceiling in an elaborate harness and pulley setup, in fact, and she’d had to fight and shoot her way out with sirens blaring in the background, after one of them activated the security alarm.  She had barely been able to evade the local police, who had arrived on the scene much faster than Zip had predicted.  And since then, she had been burning through false identity papers almost faster than her contact in the Paraguayan Ministry of Internal Affairs could furnish her with them - at one-hundred-thousand US dollars a pop.  The money, of course, hadn’t been an issue for Lara, but her contact’s stipulation that he would only deliver the faked documents in person to her hotel room, and his subsequent refusal to hand them over until Lara had sucked his cock and let him cum all over her face, every time, had ended up testing the adventuress’s patience to its limits.  She had barely slept a wink in the past three days.  So it was understandable that she was now exhibiting some uncharacteristic vulnerability as Davie massaged her breasts sensuously with both hands, and teased her nipples to pulsating tautness, in the dark, half-empty cabin of flight ASU14069.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mmm</em>... gosh”, Lara sighed, her eyelids suddenly feeling like they had leaden weights attached to them.  “I’m starting to feel… quiet tired, Mr. Davis.  I don’t know what’s come over me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, huh, I could”, Davie snickered, “cum over you, I mean”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, very droll”, Lara rolled her eyes.  “Look, I know I did promise I’d… attend to your needs, but I really would be so very grateful if you’d let me take just a… thirty minute nap first?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…”, Davie mulled it over, still massaging Lara’s breasts through the soft white cotton of her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay”, he decided.  “But on one condition.  While you’re sleeping, I’m allowed to do whatever I want to you.  Like, maybe I’ll grope you a bit, undress you, uh, probably rub my dick on your face, that kinda thing”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara shook her head in weary disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, very well”, she relented.  “Just, try not to wake me up, okay?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal”, Davie grinned.  “Hey, you wanna good night kiss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I have a choice?”, Lara sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope”, Davie said, before leaning in and pressing his lips forcefully onto hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara tolerated the horny teenager’s clumsiness as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled their faces together.  Resigned to her fate, she allowed him to thrust his tongue between her lips and slide it all around the interior of her mouth.  She put up no resistance at all as he rested his palm on her thigh, eased it up around the curve of her hip, then slid it in under the hemline of her skirt, so he could grab her ass and squeeze it firmly.  She felt his throbbing erection nuzzle into her midriff, but made no move to push him back as the teenager’s cum-drooling glans soiled the front of her shirt with gooey pre-ejaculate.  She was simply too tired to put up a fight anymore, which allowed Davie to really impose his will on the beautiful adventuress.  After sucking on her face for nearly two minutes straight, while sliding his hands all over her thighs and ass, and sinking his fingers deep into her bulging tits, he finally allowed Lara to come up for some air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, bimbo”, he said, as the adventuress’s eyelashes fluttered with disorientation.  “Just one more thing, and then I’ll let you get some rest.  I want you to fix your makeup for me.  You know, like, make yourself look really fucking sexy with some lipstick and eyeliner and stuff, so I can… appreciate you better while you’re sleeping”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara muttered a few halfhearted words of complaint, but did as the teenager requested.  First wiping off her smudged lipstick with a wet-wipe, she snapped open her compact and applied a fresh layer of glossy crimson red to her full, naturally pouting lips.  She tidied up her hair, reapplied her smoky eyeliner, then used a foundation brush to swipe on a little rouge blusher below her pronounced cheekbones, perfectly complimenting her flawless, peaches-and-cream complexion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Satisfied?”, she asked Davie.  Her eyelids were already starting to droop.  The exhaustion of being on the run from the Paraguayan authorities for the past three days was hitting her like a tonne of bricks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah”, Davie whispered, sliding his palm over Lara’s smooth, tanned thigh.  “You’ll do”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I can… get some sleep now?”, Lara asked, her face going slack as her usually indefatigable endurance finally deserted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure”, Davie nodded.  “Just relax, babe.  Don’t worry about a thing.  I’ll take real good care of you while you sleep”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lara was almost unconscious already.  She murmured something that sounded like “Thank you”, before slumping in her seat, her head lolling sideways to rest on Davie’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In-flight Entertainment, Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘In-flight Entertainment, Part III’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie’s cock flexed hard as a steel bar as he gazed down the front of Lara’s shirt, feasting his eyes on what surely must have been the single greatest downblouse view in the history of mankind.  He could see all the way down to Lara’s toned upper belly.  Her breasts were straining against the front of her shirt, pulling the material taut across their surfaces, her nipples almost popping out over the garment’s plunging neckline, while her luscious, lightly tanned cleavage bulged between its parted lapels with mouthwatering generosity.  Her face looked somehow even more beautiful than ever as she dozed on his shoulder with her lips slightly parted and her refined, well-bred features slack with insensibility.  She had crossed her legs before falling asleep, and rested her palms in her lap, one of top of the other, adopting a relaxed yet classy pose that Davie couldn’t wait to start deconstructing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gently, he laid his palm on Lara’s right thigh, then started sliding it all over the surface of her beautifully formed limb.  Even though he’d already explored most of her body with his hands, he could still barely believe how good Lara’s skin felt.  It was as smooth as fine silk, as tender as the petals of a rose, and its surface possessed a faint glossiness that shone like burnished gold beneath the dim overhead lights.  Her legs didn’t really look like legs at all, Davie marveled, as he lightly squeezed and gently caressed their flawless, tanned surfaces; they were more like two exquisite embodiments of an almost alien femininity.  Her thighs were long, thick, and perfectly sculpted.  Toned to peak athleticism from years of training in Lara’s private gym, they had propelled the adventuress in leaps and bounds through countless ancient tombs, through catacombs replete with deathtraps, and across sweltering jungle landscapes where death was never more than a single misstep away.  They possessed a quality of limber muscularity and a sublimely feminine shapeliness that was impossible to define.  Davie could have spent a solid hour just jerking his cock off all over their smooth, graceful surfaces and never tired of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing down at Lara’s face on his shoulder, he saw she was still sound asleep.  So he gently grasped her wrists and lifted them out of her lap.  Repositioning the adventuress’s arms on either side of her body, he maneuvered her into an cute, defenceless posture that gave the impression she was presenting herself for his lecherous inspection.  Just as a kind of experiment to see what she would do, he dragged one of Lara’s hands into his own lap, then wrapped her fingers around the girth of his pulsating erection.  He groaned with pleasure a moment later when her grip tightened, she grasped his thick shaft lightly in her palm, and perhaps working on some kind of inbuilt reflex action, started casually stroking it up and down as she slumbered peacefully beside him.  Stifling his groan, Davie guessed Lara was so accustomed to being bullied into performing degrading sexual acts for the various horny men she encountered on her adventures, that jerking off cocks was now second nature to her - something her body did automatically when the opportunity presented itself.  Her technique was a little lacklustre, but it was good enough to keep Davie satisfied for now, while he continued to grope and undress the adventuress’s passive form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her arms now spread apart on either side of her body, he was able to inspect the belt-line of her skirt in more detail.  After sliding his fingers back and forth around Lara’s toned lower belly a few times, he discovered a little catch on the side of her left hip.  It took him a few more seconds of fumbling to unfasten it, but when he did Lara’s skirt went slack around her waist, allowing Davie to locate the concealed zipper along the inside of her left thigh.  He drew it down, ever so slowly, taking care not to awaken the drowsy adventuress, until her skirt separated into two parts; then he peeled it open across the front of Lara’s hips, fully revealing the Tomb Raider’s lacy thong panties and untanned upper thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie glanced around the cabin furtively, not wanting to get caught manhandling his beautiful neighbor by a passing air hostess or someone on their way to the bathroom.  But thankfully, he appeared to be the only passenger who hadn’t fallen asleep yet.  Only the curvaceous redhead sitting across from them had a direct line of sight, and she appeared to be taking a nap, just like Lara.  Davie briefly toyed with the idea of sneaking across to her side of the plane and slipping his cock into the redhead’s mouth while she slumbered insensibly.  But Lara’s hand steadily jacking his cock up and down, as he stripped the world famous adventuress and groped her curvaceous body without any fear of reprisal, convinced him to remain a one bimbo man - for the time being, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning his attention back to Lara, he plucked the uppermost button of her shirt between his forefinger and thumb, and carefully slipped it out of its hole.  It took a couple of failed attempts before he succeeded, for Lara’s full breasts were pulling the button taut as they strained against the front of her shirt.  But when he succeeded, the adventuress’s luscious, DD-cup melons jiggled free from their confinement in an extremely attractive manner indeed.  Davie’s cock throbbed in Lara’s grip as he cupped one of her beautifully formed, creamy mammaries in his palm, and sank his fingers deep into her soft, marshmallowy underboob.  Sighing with contentment, he spend the next several minutes just squeezing, stroking and caressing every supple square inch of the Tomb Raider’s sublime tits, while she pumped his cock drowsily up and down and drooled onto his shoulder as she slept beside him.  Davie gathered up a little of Lara’s wayward saliva on his fingertips, and used it as lubricant to tease and worry her nipples.  First rubbing the tender buds of flesh this way and that, then sliding his slippery digits in circles around her goose-bumped aureoles, he coaxed the adventuress’s sensitive tit-tips to taut erection, while she moaned softly in her slumber and rubbed her thighs slowly back and forth against each other with growing arousal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was time, he decided.  Lara looked like she was deep in dreamland, her beautiful, model-like face totally relaxed as her chest rose and fell with deep, slow, regular breaths.  He had already tried sliding his fingers into her mouth a moment earlier, and discovered the adventuress had yet another even more enjoyable reflex action, when she started softly sucking on his digits and slathering her tongue all over their tips.  He couldn’t wait another second to try out the same thing with his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning over Lara’s insensible form, he raised the armrests on either side of her, and converted their three seat row into a kind of makeshift bed.  Then moving very slowly, taking every precaution not to wake her up, he eased the adventuress’s head down onto his lap, and lifted her legs up onto the seats beside her.  Lara’s brow furrowed ever so slightly in annoyance as he did so, but she was too exhausted to put up any real resistance, and allowed Davie to manipulate her body into the position of his choosing with barely a drowsy murmur of protest.  She ended up lying on her side, with her head on Davie’s lap, and her body facing towards the the seats behind them - the perfect position for what the teenager had in mind.  His hands were already trembling with excitement as he caressed Lara’s curvaceous hips, thong-bisected bubble-ass and slim waist.  All she was wearing now were her lacy satin panties, her high-heeled stiletto pumps, and her shirt, which was unbuttoned down to the middle of her torso, allowing her full, braless melons to spill free between its plunging lapels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie’s shaft had lost a little of it rigidity, since Lara had stopped pumping it with her hand, and this allowed the teenager to angle his rubbery organ down towards her lips as she snoozed peacefully on his thighs.  He brushed a few wayward strands of hair away from Lara’s cheek and tucked them back behind her ear, hardly able to believe how beautiful her face looked with his cock mere centimeters away from touching her lips.  Then, tentatively, taking the utmost care not to wake her, he positioned his cum-drooling glans just below the adventuress’s nostrils, and pulled his foreskin all the way back, allowing Lara to get a noseful of his virile, masculine stench.  He saw her nostrils flare as she inhaled his scent deep into her sinuses.  Her eyebrows contracted slightly, and her eyelids rippled as her eyeballs rolled beneath them, as though in deep state of R.E.M. sleep.  He noticed just the tip of Lara’s tongue emerge between her lips and slide around their insides, wetting them in preparation for what her subconscious mind had come to associate with the pungent aroma it was now sensing.  Steadying his hand, Davie pinched Lara’s chin gently between his forefinger and thumb, and eased her jaw open.  Breathing shallow with anticipation, he angled his shaft down towards her mouth, and slipped his swollen glans in between Lara’s glossy crimson lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Awww</em>… fuu-uck…”, he whispered under his breath, as the adventuress closed her lips around his cock neck, just under the rim of his glans, and started softly suckling on his exposed helmet.  Davie’s face went slack with pleasure, his jaw dropping open, as Lara slathered her tongue, slowly and sensuously, all over his hypersensitive head meat.  She must have been dreaming about sucking on her favorite flavor of lollipop, the teenager guessed, since that was exactly how she was treating his glans, swirling her tongue in circles all around its swollen circumference, while lightly hollowing out her cheeks and suckling him, swallowing down any excess saliva that was building up in her mouth due to the delicious taste sensations that her brain believed it was experiencing.  Davie had to push down hard on the top of his shaft, to prevent it from straining upwards and popping out from the adventuress’s mouth as she lovingly suckled him inside her warm oral cavity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a moment to compose himself, he was able to gain back at least partial control over his member, and stop it from instinctively flexing every time Lara’s tongue came into contact with the surface of his glans.  Sighing with contentment, Davie leaned back in his seat and allowed himself to relax, while the most beautiful woman he had ever seen drowsily suckled on his mushroom-shaped cock head in her sleep.  It was almost too good to be true, he mused, as his eyes drifted over Lara’s sublimely curvaceous figure curled up on the seats beside him.  But if this really was a dream, it was one Davie never wanted to wake up from, he decided, coasting his palm gently across the hourglass contours of Lara’s waist, hips, ass, and thighs.  He ended up resting his hand on the Tomb Raider’s sculpted right ass-cheek, squeezing and massaging the plump globe of flesh to his heart’s content.  Her ass-flesh bulged between his grasping digits, allowing him to sink his fingers several centimeters deep into its flawless alabaster surface, before they encountered the denser, more well-rounded bedrock of her glutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his other hand, Davie cupped the back of Lara’s head and gently pulled her in towards his groin.  Tilting her head a few degrees upwards and downwards, he swabbed his glans all around the inside of her mouth.  Pressing it into the interior of her right cheek, he bulged the adventuress’s face out, distending her lips lewdly as she continued to suckle him and slide her tongue all over his hypersensitive head meat.  Curious to see how far he could push things, he started slowly pumping his hips, just a few millimeters at a time, sliding his shaft in and out between Lara’s pouting lips.  When she didn’t react to this, he started caressing the side of her face gently with his fingertips, stroking them back and forth over the area where his glans kept pushing up beneath her cheek.  The pleasure was mind-numbing.  And it wasn’t only the physical sensations that were blowing Davie’s mind; it was the thought that he was doing this to Lara Croft, the billionaire adventuress, that gave him the deepest sense of satisfaction.  He was taking advantage of this rich, curvaceous specimen of modern-day femininity, the role model of millions, and wank fantasy of millions more, while she napped peacefully on his lap, blissfully unaware that he was using her mouth as a warm, wet hole to pump his cock into, and her ass as a squeezable stress-reliever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head lolling back in total relaxation, Davie was startled from his blissful state a moment later, when he noticed the redhead on the other side of the plane had woken up.  Not only that, but she was looking directly at him.  His immediate thought was: he was busted.  Surely, she was going to stride over and give him a stern talking to, for treating her fellow female as little more than a disposable fuck toy to get himself off with.  But then he noticed the redhead was smiling.  Rather than put an end to his salacious mistreatment of Lara, she was gazing at him flirtatiously.  Her eyes moved with unhurried languor down from his face to his thick cock sliding back and forth between Lara’s pouting lips, where they lingered for a few moments, before moving back up.  She locked eyes with Davie, fixing him with a half-lidded gaze that made his balls ache in the best possible way, and started taking off her jacket.  Underneath, she was wearing only a tight-fitting black tank top.  It had a plunging neckline and slim shoulder straps that showed off the redhead’s generous, snow-white cleavage to incredible effect.  The same subtle, flirtatious smile was still playing across her lips a moment later, when she raised her arms above her head, arched her back, and stretched out her curvaceous form, causing her full breasts to strain against the front of her tank top irresistibly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie was hooked.  He couldn’t have torn his eyes away from Natasha’s seductive show if he’d wanted to now.  Lara’s tongue felt absolutely amazing sliding around the head of his cock, while her plump ass beneath his palm felt like warm, malleable satin as he kneaded and groped it to his heart’s content.  But his focus was now squarely on Black Widow, as she rose from her seat and turned her back to him.  Half-glancing back over her shoulder with a coy smirk, she reached up and opened the overhead compartment above her.  At only about 5’7”, even with the four-inch height boost afforded by her high-heeled ankle boots, Natasha had to stand up on her tiptoes to reach into the compartment.  Putting on a show for the teenager’s benefit, she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet a few times, ostensibly trying to retrieve something from the back of the compartment, but really just tantalizing Davie with her plump, well-rounded buttocks, causing them to jiggle and ripple hypnotically, like two sculpted globes of jello, beneath the skintight black lycra of her pants.  After a few seconds of this, she pretended to drop the object she was searching for, and immediately bent over to pick it up.  Keeping her long, sculpted legs perfectly straight, Natasha doubled over at her waist, then spent an unlikely amount of time groping around on the floor, searching for the object she had supposedly lost.  As she did so, Davie feasted his eyes on the Black Widow’s flaring hips, thick, athletic thighs, and the beautifully sculpted contours of her heart-shaped bubble-ass swaying from side to side for close to a minute.  He sank his fingers extra deep into Lara’s supple, creamy glutes as he did so, imagining they were Natasha’s, while the curvaceous secret agent seduced him expertly with her body, with barely any effort at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she finally straightened up, she placed the unseen object on the seat in front of her, then turned to her right, giving Davie a side-on view of her sublimely S-shaped curves in profile.  Observing her quarry in the periphery of her vision, but never making anything quite so obvious as eye contact, Natasha lifted her leg up onto the headrest of a nearby seat, then started making a big show of stretching out her calves and hamstrings.  Straightening her legs, she leaned forward and touched the tip of her boot with both hands like a ballerina, causing her well-rounded glutes to flex taut into a bulging heart-shape.  She held the pose for a few seconds, rocking her body slowly backwards and forwards to really stretch out the backs of her thighs and calves, before switching over and doing the same thing with her other leg.  Davie couldn’t help himself.  Natasha’s ass looked good enough to eat, especially when she reached back and started massaging her glutes with one hand, as though to work some circulation into her shapely ass-cheeks after having been seated for too long.  As Lara’s tongue swirled around and around the head of his cock, and he kneaded and fondled the Tomb Raider’s bubbly ass-cheeks, pretending they were Natasha’s, his balls misfired, and he shot a couple of gooey spurts of nut juice straight into her mouth.  Rather than wake up, though, Lara merely moaned drowsily in her slumber, grimaced at the sudden salty taste on her tongue, and swallowed down Davie’s seed without even realizing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teenager breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been caught.  But when he turned his attention back to Natasha, he saw only her curvaceous figure swaying away from him towards the back of the plane.  Before she disappeared behind the curtains, she glanced back over her shoulder and made smoldering eye contact with Davie one last time.  Through half-lidded eyes, she fixed him with her patented sly smile for a couple of seconds, pouted her lips as though blowing him a kiss, and then she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho-ly shit…”, Davie whispered, under his breath.  “What the fuck is even goin’ on on this flight?  Seventeen years without a single piece of action, and now two of the hottest bitches I’ve ever seen in my life are practically throwing themselves at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he could take this train of thought to its obvious, logical conclusion - that Natasha was playing him - he noticed a third strikingly beautiful female, the air hostess from earlier, Selena Sanchez, making her way down the aisle towards his and Lara’s row.  While he’d been hypnotized by Natasha’s seductive show, he had failed to notice Selena pushing her trolley down the aisle towards them, distributing drinks and snacks to the other passengers.  She was now only a couple of rows in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit…”, Davie cursed quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking fast, he grabbed a blanket from pouch on the seat in front of him, ripped open the plastic covering, and spread it out over Lara’s practically naked form.  Keeping his glans buried inside the adventuress’s lovingly suckling mouth, he pulled the blanket up to cover her head, then slipped his hand underneath it, so he could continue to grope and fondle her lush, curvaceous body without being seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, sir, would you like a drink or a snack?”, asked Selena Sanchez.  Her voice startled Davie, who had been hoping for at least another few seconds to prepare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… y-yeah”, he stumbled over his words.  “I’ll get a… coke, please, with, uh, ice and lemon”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Certainly, sir”, the air hostess smiled pleasantly.  She did raise an inquisitive eyebrow when she noticed Lara’s head beneath the blanket on Davie’s lap, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s, uh, just… a little tired”, the teenager blurted nervously.  “Said she didn’t wanna be disturbed, so, you know…”, he shrugged, then cringed when Lara’s tongue slid across a particularly sensitive area of his cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck…”, he let out a soft groan of pleasure.  Sliding his palm up along Lara’s thigh, he grabbed a handful of her ass and started massaging the plump globe of flesh slowly and firmly, really sinking his fingers deep into the adventuress’s shapely, feminine buttock, as though doing so would help him to control his nerves and stop acting like a dork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mm-hmm</em>”, Selena eyed him suspiciously.  She dropped some ice-cubes and a slice of lemon into Davie’s coke, then pulled down the tray in front of him, and placed his glass into the indentation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could react, she quickly lifted up a corner of the blanket and snuck a peak at what was going on underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ai, Dios mio!</em>”, she gasped, when she saw the teenager’s thick, veiny cock, and his glans buried between Lara’s plump lips.  She didn’t lift the blanket quite high enough to notice Lara was asleep, however, and so assumed the beautiful Italian businesswoman was simply performing oral favors for Davie, rather than unwittingly having her mouth plundered by the misbehaving teenager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is not really permitted, sir…”, she said slowly, unable to tear her eyes away from Davie’s meaty, pulsating shaft.  “But, I suppose… if you keep it secret, like this, and do not let the other passengers see, then I will not report you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks”, Davie whispered, cottoning on to the fact that Selena thought Lara was sucking his cock consensually.  “I mean, I tried to tell her, you know, that we shouldn’t be doing this.  But she was just so desperate to get a mouthful of my cock, I didn’t have the heart to tell her no”.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Selena’s eyes widened in surprise.  This young boy was certainly a stud, she marveled, if he was able to charm his beautiful neighbour into sucking his cock with such apparent ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must admit, sir,”, she said a moment later, when she had collected her thoughts, “I am impressed.  You must really have a… way with the woman.  Especially for a boy of your age”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you know”, Davie shrugged, loving every second of all the female attention he was suddenly on the receiving end of - after a lifetime of incel frustration.  “Some guys are just… cooler, I guess”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your… <em>el carajo</em>”, Selena whispered, as though in awe, “it is… very well developed.  I think, I can understand what the beautiful lady sees in you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…”, Davie grinned, “that’s pretty much what she said, too”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But his attention was drifting now.  Lara’s tongue was really doing a number on his glans, swirling and slathering all over its hypersensitive surface, while Davie continued to massage and grope her ass beneath the blanket, and gaze at Selena’s bulging cleavage.  The air hostess was leaning forward over his seat, creating a wonderful sense of intimacy as she invaded Davie’s personal space, and eyed his cock like she wouldn’t mind having a mouthful of it herself.  The front of her shirt was falling away from her chest enticingly, granting the teenager an incredible downblouse view.  Her firm, medium-sized tits looked absolutely mouthwatering, encased and plumped up as they were in the lacy satin cups of her black push-up bra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would your friend like a drink, as well, sir?”, Selena asked, with an earnest look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh… sure, she’ll have a… water”, Davie managed to croak out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, such a fine young man you are”, Selena cooed, retrieving a bottled water from her cart.  “You order for the lady.  <em>Muy caballerosa</em>”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, thanks?”, Davie replied, guessing it was a compliment from the way she said it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, I put it on her tray”, Selena said.  Leaning over Davie’s seat, she treated the teenager to a faceful of her ass.  Arching her lower back, she teetered on the tips of her high-heeled pumps, and thrust her shapely backside right up under his nose, as though presenting herself for the teenager’s inspection.  Davie gulped.  He could clearly make out the silhouette of Selena’s skimpy thong panties tapering down between her peachy ass-cheeks, beneath the formfitting beige fabric of her skirt.  Unable to contain his excitement any longer, his balls lurched, and sent a spurt of hot precum shooting up along the length of his shaft and lancing into Lara’s mouth.  The adventuress spluttered on it this time, every so slightly, before swallowing down the gooey liquid with a roll of her throat.  Yet somehow she still remained fast asleep, such was her state of exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I hope you have a pleasant flight, sir”, Selena smiled, backing up until her face was level with Davie’s again.  Glancing down at the teenager’s thick cock one last time, she winked at him, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  “Maybe I will see you again, later, big boy”, she whispered in his ear, before turning away, and continuing on down the aisle with her refreshments trolley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie just sat there, grinning from ear to ear, giddy with adolescent lust.  Maybe the plane had actually crashed on takeoff, he pondered, and he had gone straight to heaven without even realizing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever the case, he knew for a fact there was one smoking hot redhead waiting for him at the back of the cabin.  So with some reluctance, he eased his glans back from Lara’s mouth, and tucked himself away inside his sweatpants.  Before waking her up, he carefully scooped the adventuress’s breasts back inside her shirt, refastened one of its buttons, then wrapped her skirt back around her hips and zipped it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Ms. Croft?”, he gently shook Lara’s shoulder to stir her from her slumber.  “It’s been about thirty minutes, Ms. Croft.  Time to wake up”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to shake her fairly hard before Lara’s eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ummm…</em>”, she murmured groggily.  “Oh, it’s you…”.  She noticed Davie looming over her, and immediately glanced down at her body, to check if he had done anything unseemly while she slept.  But seeing her clothes were all more or less in place, she tilted her head in grudging respect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems I may have… misjudged you, Mr. Davis”, she admitted, allowing Davie to help her up from his lap, and back into her seat.  “You were able to keep your hands to yourself for a few minutes, and for that I’m grateful”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie snickered.  “Hey, don’t worry about it, babe.  We all make mistakes”.  He pointed out the bottled water on Lara’s tray.  “I got you this from the air hostess.  Figured you might need something to, you know, freshen up your mouth a little”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara regarded him suspiciously.  Now that he mentioned it, there was a rather odd taste in her mouth.  She couldn’t quite place it, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you”, she said, cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davie stifled a laugh.  “Don’t mention it, babe”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, I gotta go take a piss”, he rose from his seat.  Stretching out his gangly limbs, he gave Lara an eyeful of his prominent cock bulge still tenting out the front of his sweatpants.  “Be back in a minute”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lara narrowed her eyes at the teenager’s quickly retreating form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, that’s a little strange”, she muttered to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One minute, he was all over her like a bad case of chicken pox, the next he couldn’t wait to get away from her.  As grateful as she was to be rid of Davie’s clammy palms sliding all over her body for a few minutes, Lara couldn’t shake the feeling there was something going on here of which she was not entirely aware.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Black Widow, Mile High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter 6</p><p> </p><p>‘Black Widow, Mile High’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The plane was still in its dark, overnight flight phase, and Davie could barely see his hand in front of his face when he entered the dimly lit corridor adjoining the main cabin.  Where the hell was she?  It had only been a few minutes since that smoking hot redhead had disappeared behind the curtains, but now she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey…”, he whispered into the darkness, “big-titted redhead, where are you?  It’s me.  You know, that dude you were showing your ass off to?”.</p><p> </p><p>He was just starting to feel disappointed - although, not too disappointed, since he could still return to his seat and spend the next fourteen hours straight sexually harassing Lara Croft - when a crack of light appeared in the wall beside him, then widened abruptly to reveal the interior of a small room, from which a hand emerged and dragged him inside.</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed shut, and Davie found himself stuck inside a cramped airplane bathroom, with his face smushed up against Natasha Romanova’s generously bulging, snow-white cleavage.  His back was against the wall, and the slanted ceiling was forcing him to hunch over, hence his face being buried in the luscious tits of a woman who was several inches shorter than him.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…”, Davie mumbled through the corner of his mouth, “not that I’m complaining or anything here, but… what the hell’s going on?”.  This was now officially the best day of his life - by a factor of about a hundred million!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry”, Natasha smiled down at him.  “I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward.  I usually… never do things like this.  It’s just… I was watching you, with your girlfriend earlier, and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh-huh”, Davie laughed into her cleavage.  “You seriously think she’s my girlfriend?  Are you kidding me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was the impression I received, yes”, Natasha replied thoughtfully, “based on what you two were… doing together.  Why, did I make a mistake?”.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, ever so slightly, when Davie’s hands came into contact with the backs of her thighs.  But she made no move to stop him as the teenage boy groped and fondled her well-rounded leg muscles, before sliding his palms up to her ass.  She even tolerated him cupping both of her heart-shaped buttocks in the palms of his hands and squeezing them firmly.  Davie sank his fingers deep into Natasha’s soft, malleable ass-flesh, making it bulge like marshmallow beneath the skintight black lycra of her pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right”, he nodded, mushing his lips into her warm cleavage.  “In that case, I guess I can kinda see how you might of got that impression, yeah”.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his jaw as wide as it would go, he helped himself to a mouthful of Natasha’s tender, alabaster cleavage.  Drawing it into his mouth, he started lightly sucked on Black Widow’s delectable bosom, while sliding his tongue all over its warm, petal soft surface.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmm</em>… wow, you really are… so good”, Natasha lied, convincingly, as Davie groped her ass and drooled all over her tits.  “So, like I was saying, when I was watching you earlier, it just made me feel… so turned on.  I’m sorry, but I… I had to know, *<em>nmm</em>…*, what it would be like to be with you”.</p><p> </p><p>Davie detached his lips from Natasha’s creamy bosom just long enough to say: “Well, I guess this is your lucky day, then, baby, because here I am!”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha cringed when he started sucking on her chest again.  Moving one hand up from her ass, the overeager teenager grabbed the front of her tank top and yanked it down under her sumptuous white melons, allowing them both to spill free over her stretched out neckline.  He cupped the underside of Natasha’s left boob, brought it up to his lips, sucked her nipple into his mouth, and started sliding his tongue in circles around her goose-bumped aureole, causing it to throb with sensation and stand up, tautly erect, while the secret agent squirmed uneasily in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sheesh, this kid doesn’t waste any time, does he,</em> Natasha frowned.</p><p> </p><p>She maintained a smoldering air of seductiveness on the outside, but inside, not for the first time in her career, she couldn’t help feeling like she was being a little exploited here, by Fury and his precious initiative.  Why was it she who always had to tolerate the sleazy come-ons and sexual harassment for the sake of the Colonel’s black-ops missions, Natasha wondered, while he sat comfortably in his office miles away, issuing orders like some kind of militarily sanctioned pimp?</p><p> </p><p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, she gasped when Davie landed a spank on her shapely rear end, causing her buttocks to bounce and jiggle beneath her skintight black pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you like that, you big-titted bimbo?”, the teenager grunted, before returning his mouth to Natasha’s breast, and swirling his tongue in circles around her tender pink nipple.  She barely stopped herself from slapping him a moment later, when he closed his jaw around her supple, DD-cup melon, and lightly sank his teeth into it, without her permission.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, yes”, she forced herself to respond.  “That’s such a… turn on.  I love it when a guy takes control”.</p><p> </p><p>She was only feeding Davie the lines he wanted to hear, though.  It was one thing watching Lara get manhandled by this mischievous young boy from a distance, but actually having to suffer through it herself, in the cramped confines of an airplane toilet, where there were barely a few inches of wiggle room to get away from Davie’s insistently groping hands, was even more degrading than Natasha had thought it would be.  He was kneading her ass vigorously with both hands now, occasionally breaking off to bounce her supple sweet-cheeks up and down in his palms a few times, or to land another stinging spank on their increasingly tender surfaces.</p><p> </p><p>Nor did it do much to assuage her misgivings when Fury’s voice crackled through her earpiece a moment later:</p><p> </p><p>“The necklace, Agent”, he demanded tersely.  “Don’t forget, we must confirm whether or not Ms. Croft is in possession of the Key of Atlantis.  If not, then we may have to postpone her capture until she arrives back in England”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s jaw muscles flexed.  This wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind when she’d signed up to be one of ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’.  But Black Widow was a pro.  And the mission always came first.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I, um…. noticed the woman sitting next to you”, she cooed seductively, as Davie continued to feast on her tits, “was wearing this really elegant necklace.  Did you see that?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh”, the teenager nodded.  Forcing his hand up between Natasha’s thighs, he started rubbing at the underside of her pussy with his open palm, causing the redhead to stand up on her tiptoes in a fruitless attempt to get away from his persistent fondling.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well, from what I saw of it”, she continued, “I really liked its design.  I mean, the necklace, you know?  And I was wondering, *<em>nmm…</em>*, if I should maybe… get one made for myself, just like it.  I don’t suppose you could, *<em>ngh…</em>*, d-describe it for me, in detail, could you?”</p><p> </p><p>Davie smelled a rat immediately.  That was one of the benefits of looking like a brainless moron: a lot of people tended to underestimate him.  He extracted his face from Natasha’s cleavage and peered up at her, for the first time getting a clear view of Black Widow’s beautiful, movie-star features under good lighting.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Hey…”, he said slowly, as recognition dawned.  “You’re not just some random hot babe.  I’ve seen you before… on the internet.  In the superheroine forums.  In the <em>big ass</em> section.  Oh, man, what’s your name…?  It’s something… culturally appropriating.  Like, black something…  Black… bimbo?  Yeah…”, he gasped in disbelief, “you’re black bimbo!  Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m making out with black bimbo in an airplane toilet!”.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Natasha feigned confusion.  “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not black bimbo.  And it’s Black <em>Widow</em>, by the way”, she added, with a touch of dented pride.  “But I’m not… her, that’s preposterous”.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, you’re her, alright”, Davie replied with certainty.  “Which means…”, he put the pieces together in his head, “oh, holy fuck, you must be running some kind of operation against Lara Croft, right?  And you’re asking me about her necklace… because… you’re trying to use <em>me </em>to get information about <em>her</em> and the Star of Atlantis, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit”, Natasha cursed under her breath.  Either she was really off her game today, or this goofy young boy was a lot smarter than he looked.</p><p> </p><p>At least there was still one way she could get the information she needed, and work out a few of her frustrations at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Glurk?!</em>”, Davie choked when Black Widow wrapped her arm around his neck and pushed him down inside the claustrophobic bathroom.  Rolling over his back, she walked her high-heeled ankle boots straight up the wall, then vaulted down behind the hunched-over boy with her forearm wrapped around his windpipe.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter who I am”, she breathed in his ear.  “You’re going to give me all the information I need, right now, or I snap your neck like a dry twig”.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, jeez, relax!”, Davie stammered.  “What are you, like a fuckin’ ninja or something?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk!”, Natasha almost yelled, narrowing her elbow around the teenager’s throat.  “Right the hell now!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait”, Davie panted.  “Y-you can’t hurt me, because… if I disappear, then Lara’s gonna get suspicious, which’ll be bad for your mission, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha held the boy in the crux of her elbow, but stopped squeezing.  She had to admit, he wasn’t wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, y-you didn’t really think this one through, did you”, Davie grinned, his confidence returning when she had no comeback.  “I guess there’s a reason they call you black bimbo, huh?  All boobs, no brains”.  He snickered at his own joke.</p><p> </p><p>“My name…”, Natasha hissed in his ear, “is Black <em>Widow</em>, you obnoxious little prick”.  Davie’s laughter died in his throat as she tightened her grip around the teenager’s neck, cutting off his air supply.  “And you have not the slightest comprehension what I’m capable…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it, right there, Agent Romanova”, Fury interrupted her.  “This is not how the Avengers operate, not with civilians, and you know it.  Release the boy, immediately, and find some other way to interrogate him.  That is an order”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s brow creased with annoyance.  She had been on the receiving end of several disciplinary actions at the hands of the Sokovia Accords Council over the past few months, none of which had been particularly pleasant.  The consequences of overstepping the line again, in this situation, would likely have been even less so.  So with great reluctance, she loosened her grip around Davie’s neck, and helped the wheezing boy to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy, *c<em>ough, cough</em>*, shit! ”, he panted.  “What are you, crazy?  I was just joking, *<em>cough, cough, cough</em>*, no need to go psycho on me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sorry”, Natasha patted him on the back.  “But in my defence, you are <em>really </em>annoying”.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her top back up to cover her tits.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pshh</em>…”, Davie twisted his face dismissively.  “Whatever”.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, kid, this is a matter of national, maybe even global security”, Natasha told him earnestly.  “You and your rich lady friend out there are messing with forces way above your pay grades, believe me.  Now, I need you to tell me if Ms. Croft is carrying around a necklace.  On the news, they’re calling it the Key of Atlantis.  It’s a shiny metal pendant with a ruby gemstone.  Have you seen anything that looks like that?”.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Davie’s gaze drifting down to her tits again, and snapped her fingers in his face with a *<em>tsk</em>* of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, pervert, I’m up here”, she tilted his chin up to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>But the same glazed over expression that Davie’s face had taken on earlier, with Lara, was evident again now.  As Natasha peered at him expectantly, with her eyebrows raised, the teenager just gazed back at her dully, as though little hearts were popping behind his pupils.</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn't believe how sexy Black Widow looked, especially up close like this, with her glossy red hair cascading down around her heart-shaped face in long, wavy tresses.  Her lips were elegantly poised and held a subtle, natural pout that was only accentuated by her glistening crimson lipstick.  Compared to Lara, her complexion was a little lighter: Natasha was more of a snow white Siberian beauty than the classically hued, peaches and cream adventuress.  And her big, widely spaced, deep emerald eyes were easily as sultry and alluring as those of even the most Cleopatra-esque Hollywood starlets that Davie had spend the majority of his young life drooling over on the big screen.  Yet it was these qualities precisely that prevented him from fearing Natasha, or even really respecting her.  After all, if Lara Croft was willing to bend to his adolescent lust, and service him obediently as his unquestioning slut, then why not the equally stunning Black Widow, too?</p><p> </p><p>“No”, he said, his confidence returning, along with his burgeoning erection, “you look.  Why should I give a shit about your national security?  I’m British, remember?  What do I care about stuff going on in America?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a small step forward and pressed his finger into Natasha’s chest, inadvertently poking her nipple and causing her to cringe with discomfort.  She actually had to take a small step back, taken off guard by Davie’s sudden show of assertiveness.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, he shook his head, “what’s gonna happen here is <em>you’re</em> gonna cooperate with <em>my </em>demands, <em>bimbo</em>.  Or else, I’m gonna go out there, right now, and tell Lara you’re on this plane, and that you’re planing something against her, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha had to tamp down hard on her immediate impulse to drive her knee up between Davie’s legs, and crush his nutsack like a Mexican pinata.</p><p> </p><p>“Agent”, it was Fury again, infuriating her even further.  “I don’t like this any more than you do, but unfortunately, the boy is right.  Until we have eyes on both the Key and the Star of Atlantis, we cannot risk the target learning of your presence.  You’ll just have to play along with him for the time being, stall him, keep him… occupied.  Whatever it takes.  But we need that confirmation”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s knuckles whitened as she clenched her fists by her sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, she said through gritted teeth.  “I can… compromise.  If you do something for me, kid, then I’ll do something for you”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh”, Davie shook his head.  “You got that the wrong way around, bimbo.  First, you’re gonna do something for me, and then, I’ll <em>think about</em> keeping your secret”.</p><p> </p><p>Where this kid got his balls, talking like this to an Avenger, Black Widow had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, she said, quietly, “what do you want?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…”, a smug grin spread across Davie’s face.  “How about, we start off with something simple.  I’m busting for a piss”.</p><p> </p><p>“What?  You can’t be serious”, Natasha frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.  I want you to take it out, aim it at the toilet, and then hold it while I… relieve myself”.</p><p> </p><p>“You perverted little, son of a…”, Natasha muttered.  But she really had no other choice.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing her pride, she stretched out the front of Davie’s sweatpants and peered down inside them.  His cock was already semi-erect, forming a long tubular bulge beneath the fabric of his tight, white shorts.  Tentatively, Natasha slid her fingers down between his elasticated waistband and lower belly.  Davie’s whole body twitched when her fingertips came into contact with his searing cock shaft.  It strained upwards at her touch, thickening and pulsing with heat as Natasha encircled it with her fingers and, by habit, gave it a few experimental pumps.  She watched it grow and expand through the front of his shorts, filling them out like a snake emerging from its nest after hibernation, while Davie’s face slackened with pleasure and he let out a long sigh of enjoyment.  Bracing herself, she pulled the teenager’s burgeoning pipe free from his shorts, then tugged it out over the top of his sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my…”, Natasha’s eyes widened with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Davie’s cock had looked impressive enough earlier, from the other side of the cabin, while she was secretly observing him and Lara; but now that she had it cradled in her own two palms, and could see every swarthy, rubbery, vein-marbled inch of it, the teenager’s long, thick, uncut member looked nothing short of intimidating.  It ranked up there among some of the biggest Natasha had ever handled, even including the gargantuan green organ of Bruce Banner’s alter ego.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on…”, Davie whined, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  “You’re killin’ me here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry”, Natasha apologized, batting her eyelashes.  She hadn’t realized she was spacing out on the teenager’s cock.  “Here, is this better?”.  She grasped his meaty shaft in one hand and pointed it towards the toilet bowl, before pulling Davie’s foreskin all the way back, allowing his shiny, purplish glans to spill free from its covering.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Awwwww</em>…. yeaahhhhh….”, the teenager groaned, as a stream of dark yellow piss arched from his urethra and started splashing into the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha averted her eyes from the stomach churning display.  She could feel Davie’s gaze boring into the side of her face, though, as he emptied his bladder with a drawn-out sigh of satisfaction, and the acrid stench of male piss filled the air.  Black Widow turned her nose up at it in disgust.  But after more than thirty seconds had passed, and Davie still showed no signs of slowing down, out of curiosity, she couldn’t prevent her eyes from flicking sideways to glance at his cock.  She was holding it in her right hand - with her palm wrapped over the top, and her fingers and thumb encircling its girth - which allowed her to actually feel the hot piss gushing through Davie’s urethral tube.  It was revolting, yet at the same time strangely arousing, to be able to sense every ebb and flow of the steady stream of liquid waste that was sloshing through the tube just beneath her fingers</p><p> </p><p>Davie noticed her gazing at his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the show, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.  I’m only doing this because you’re forcing me”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll bet”, he snickered derisively.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I want you to stroke it, while I piss”, he demanded a moment later.  “Not too much.  Just a little, so it feels nice”.  He grabbed a handful of Natasha’s ass, sinking his fingers deep into her shapely right buttock, then…</p><p> </p><p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, he spanked her, causing both of Black Widow’s well-rounded ass-cheeks to bounce and jiggle with taut malleability.</p><p> </p><p>“Pig”, Natasha sneered at him with utter contempt.  But she did as the teenager demanded nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Tightening her grip on Davie’s cock, she started pumping it slowly back and forth, just a couple of inches at a time, while a finger-thick stream of piss continued to flow out of its tip, and almost immediately, she felt it twitch in her hand.  It started swelling up, becoming longer and more rigid - and more difficult to control.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re just my fat ass bitch now, black bimbo”, Davie told her , right to Natasha’s face.  “And you’re gonna do exactly what I tell you, ‘cause otherwise, I’m gonna fuck up your mission.  Isn’t that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha sighed, feeling about as unempowered as she had ever felt in her life.She bet Steve Rogers never had to put up with shit like this on his assignments.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>WHAP!</em>*, Davie landed another hard, butt-jiggling spank on her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question, black bimbo.  Now be polite, and give me an answer”.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes”, Natasha stammered, swallowing a bitter pill of objectification.  “I-I’m just your… fat ass bitch now, Davie.  And I’ll do… whatever you tell me to”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”, Davie leered at her, a heady rush of power flooding through his veins.  His cock was becoming increasingly hard now, forcing Natasha to angle it down towards the toilet bowl, as he continued to piss out a seemingly endless supply of dark yellow urine.  His left hand was all over her ass, kneading and massaging Black Widow’s plump buttocks like he owned them.  She gasped a moment later, when he grabbed the back of her stretchy lycra pants and yanked them down around her flaring hips, allowing Natasha’s heart-shaped glutes to spill free over the garment’s waistband, which dug into them, about two-thirds of the way down, plumping them up deliciously.  Davie glanced back over her shoulder, to admire Natasha’s thong-bisected bubble-ass.  Sliding his fingers under one of her full, creamy cheeks, he bounced it up and down a few times, admiring the way her supple, feminine ass-flesh wobbled and jiggled with slow-moving waves.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, he landed another firm spank on Black Widow’s ass, this one even harder than before, sending shockwaves rippling across its surface, while a warm pink handprint blossomed on her otherwise flawlessly white skin.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, it took Davie about a minute and a half of nonstop pissing before his bladder began to run dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m not finished yet”, he warned Natasha.  Flexing his shaft, he shot another steaming lance of piss straight into the latrine, then another, and another, and another, while Black Widow struggled to keep his increasingly rigid member on target.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, he said at last, with a sigh of relief.  “Now shake it off”.</p><p> </p><p>Screwing her nose up in disgust, Natasha did her best to flick and swipe away the few remaining dribbles of piss from Davie’s cock.  She made sure his foreskin was peeled all the way back first, then tightened her grip around the middle of his shaft and wagged it up and down a few times.  She pushed his foreskin back down again and squeezed it out, twisting and turning it from side to side between her forefinger and thumb, then repeated the process several times, until she was confident she had wrung out every last drop.  Davie’s pipe strained in her grasp as she did so, well on its way to full erection now, while the teenager himself groaned with enjoyment beside her, clearly loving every second of having his cock squeezed dry by the curvaceous and seductive Avenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough”, he said at last.  “Now flush it and sit down on the lid, bimbo”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha yanked her pants back up, then followed his instructions.  She ended up seated on the toilet lid in front of Davie, with the teenager’s now rigidly hard cock bobbing up and down in front of her face.  It was jutting out from his groin at an angle of about forty-five degrees, twitching and straining like it had a mind of its own.  Natasha couldn’t help but swallow nervously as Davie loomed over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your top”, he said in a brusque tone.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha grasped the bottom of her tank top with both hands and rolled it up over her head, allowing her full, braless melons to bounce free.  Davie immediately leaned down and helped himself to a couple of handfuls of her lush, teardrop-shaped mammaries.  Sinking his fingers deep into their yielding undersides, he squeezed and massaged Black Widow’s creamy jugs like they were his property, making her luscious white tit-flesh bulge and flow between his sinking digits, while her light pink nipples throbbed warmly against the palms of his hands.  It was quite a dilemma, though: he still couldn’t decide which he liked better - Natasha’s tits or Lara’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now I want you to smile at me”, he demanded, grasping the base of his cock in one hand.  “I wanna see your sexiest, like, most seductive smile, bitch.  You know, the one you use on all the guys when you’re undercover, and you wanna trick them into doing some dumb shit for you”.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at this arrogant young boy was about the last thing Natasha wanted to do at this point, but her espionage training at the KGB had turned her into a mistress of deception.  There wasn’t an emotion in existence Natasha couldn’t fake with absolute believability.  So gazing up at Davie with her big, emerald green eyes wide open, she smiled at him like he was the most charming guy in the world.  Her lips barely moved; it was all in her eyes and cheeks.  It didn’t even look like a fake smile at all, or some overly ingratiating, million dollar beamer that a woman less skilled in the art of seduction might employ.  It was simply one of the warmest, most disarming smiles, on one of the most naturally beautiful faces Davie had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>PLAP</em>*, he slapped his cock on Natasha’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep smiling, bitch”.</p><p> </p><p>After a tiny lapse, Natasha regained her composure, then forced herself to maintain the same utterly convincing smile as Davie swung his cock back and forth across her cheeks time and time again.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMAP</em>*, *<em>PLOP</em>*, *<em>PLAP</em>*, *<em>SMOP</em>*, the teenager cock-slapped Black Widow’s beautiful face repeatedly, savoring the way her soft white skin felt against his turgid glans as he smeared precum, and a few leftover dribbles of piss, all over her immaculately made-up features.  He gazed deep into her sparkling green eyes as he did so, searching for any sign of discomfort or indignation, but amazingly could detect none.  The whole time, Natasha just kept smiling up at him, looking like she was listening attentively to an amusing anecdote being recounted by her charming host at some high society soiree.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re a sexy bitch”, Davie groaned, after he had cock-slapped Black Widow’s face more than a dozen times, and her expression was still unchanged.  “Keep it up”, he ordered her.  “No matter what I do, keep smiling at me”.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a small step forward, he grabbed a handful of Natasha’s glossy red hair and wrenched her head back, tilting her face up until she was gazing up at him.  Then he grasped the base of his shaft between his forefinger and thumb and started wagging it up and down over her face, slapping his rubbery organ repeatedly against Black Widow’s forehead, nose, lips, and cheeks.  Natasha had to call on her deepest reserves of self control not to grimace as Davie’s cum-drooling glans bounced off her face over and over again.  But fortunately for her, she had faced similar situations during her espionage training in Russia.  Several of her chauvinistic male instructors had singled Natasha out in training camp, and made it their mission in life to bully her out of the program, simply because she was the most beautiful recruit they had ever encountered.  Every day they had insulted her, slapped her around, spat in her face, and worse, and Natasha had to tolerate it with a smile on her face, for months, or risk far worse punishment if she ever reacted emotionally.  But since defecting to the US and joining the Avengers, she had hoped such days were far behind her in her distant past.  It brought back the worst kind of memories to have to experience the same degrading treatment at the hands of a male, yet again, and to have no recourse or outlet for her anger and humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>Blissfully unaware of the deep emotional pain he was inflicting on Black Widow, Davie continued to slap and roll his cock all over her beautiful countenance.  He especially enjoyed swiping the underside of his glans firmly back and forth across her soft ruby lips as she tilted them just so and smiled up at him with seemingly effortless allure.  Pressing the tip of his cock to her lips, he ground it all the way around moist, pouting mouth, lewdly distending her smile into a stretched oval, revealing Natasha’s perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth and healthy pink gums.  Groaning with pleasure, he forced his glans into Natasha’s mouth, then started swabbing it all around the interior of her warm, wet oral cavity.  Stuffing his helmet into the side of her face, he bulged out Black Widow’s cheek obscenely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fuck that feels good, bimbo”, he sighed, stroking his fingers over the side of Natasha’s face, where his glans was bulging out.  “You like having my cock in your mouth, slut?”, he asked, not really expecting an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you fuckin’ love it, don’t you, you dirty whore”, he groaned.  Lightly pumping his hips, he started sliding his member in and out between Natasha’s full, pouting lips.  Placing both hands on top of her head, he sank his fingers into her wavy red hair and gathered up two fistfuls of it.  Natasha had finally had enough of Davie’s macho taunting by this point, and glared up at him with utter contempt as he continued to stuff his cock into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands behind your back, bitch”, the teenager grunted.  “No complaining.  You’re gonna be my good, submissive slut while I fuck your mouth.  Isn’t that right, black bimbo?”.</p><p> </p><p>He held her head firmly in place with both hands, and thrust his hips forward, plugging his glans into the back of Natasha’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gluuurk</em>…”, she retched on his oversized cock tip as it stretched out her gullet.  Fighting back nausea, she forced herself to obey Davie’s instructions, and crossed her wrists in the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s a good girl”, Davie grinned, loving every second of dominating the beautiful and deadly Avengers team member.  Natasha’s bee-stung lips formed a glossy red oval about a third of the way down his shaft.  Her striking emerald eyes were glaring up at him rebelliously.  Even though she had no choice but to obey him in this situation, they appeared to be communicating, Davie would never break her will, and somehow, at some point in the future, Natasha would find a way to exact her revenge on him.  But this just made the whole experience even more exciting for the teenage boy, as he worked his fingers deeper into Natasha’s lustrous red hair and continued to pump his hips shakily back and forth, forcing her to swallow a little more of his cock with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, after everything he’d been through with Lara - the groping, the undressing, the extended jerk-off session, and then secretly using her mouth as a warm, wet hole to pleasure himself with while she had slept - it was all starting to become a little too much for the inexperienced young boy.  This was actually the first time Davie had really had his cock sucked in his entire life, and he could already feel an intense impulse to nut building between his hips.  But he didn’t want to do that yet.  He wanted to really put Black Widow through her paces, to thoroughly dominate and humiliate the gorgeous, head strong secret agent, before he allowed himself to cum.  So demonstrating a self control he barely knew he had, he pushed Natasha’s face back from his groin, and his rigidly hard member slid out between her lips with a wet *<em>SCHLOORRP</em>*, its surface glistening with saliva and dripping with globules of her bubbly throat slime.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that was nice!”, he gasped, as he gave himself a moment to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha just glared up at him, with her glossy red lipstick smeared around her mouth, her wrists crossed submissively in the small of her back, furious that she had once again been put into such a degrading position.  Maybe next time Fury needed someone to cover an assignment like this, he could hand it off to Carol Danvers, she mused despondently, and see how Captain Marvel liked getting cock-slapped by an obnoxious teenage boy.  But of course, that would never happen.  The Avengers’ new golden girl was being fast-tracked into a leadership position, and everyone knew it.  Her missions were all handpicked by Fury himself to maximize her success rate and minimize any chances that she would ever encounter hardships, while Black Widow had been relegated more or less to a supporting role.  All she seemed to get these days were the potentially degrading honey-trap assignments or the corporate espionage gigs, which usually required her to suck at least a couple of cocks in order to ingratiate herself with her middle management supervisors.  Sometimes, it really sucked to be the sexy one, Natasha concluded, with a disheartened sigh.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>*<em>SPLAP</em>*, Davie’s cock slapped against the side of her face, interrupting her reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Chin up, bimbo”, he grinned down at her.  “We’re not done yet”.  He waved his shaft in front of her face.  “Look, you only got about halfway”, he said, indicating the red circle of lipstick that was indeed smeared around the circumference of his swarthy member about halfway down.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“But if you want me to keep your secret”, he continued, “and not tell Lara about what you’re planning, then you’re gonna have to do better than that, babe, a lot better”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha gulped.  She knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, if you want everything to stay cool between you and me, then you’re gonna have to take it… all the way down”, he moved his finger slowly upwards, “…to here”.  He pointed at the very base of his meaty trunk.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha felt her lower lip tremble.  She doubted her throat was even physically capable of accommodating such a long, thick tube of flesh that far down.  But if this was what it was going to take to protect the confidentiality of her mission, and to keep her name relevant among the other, far more gifted members of her team, then she had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, she said, although even to her, her voice sounded shaky.  “I’ll do it.  Just promise me… one thing, kid.  This operation is more important than either of us.  If you put it in jeopardy by…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut the fuck up”, Davie interrupted her.  “You superheroine cunts… always so full of yourselves, making speeches and saying dumb shit like that”.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>PLAP</em>*, he cock-slapped Natasha’s face again.  Swinging his shaft like a club, he swiped it back the other way and, *<em>SPLOP</em>*, punished her cheek with another slimy impact.</p><p> </p><p>“And stop calling me a kid, you patronizing bitch”, he growled, the unfamiliar sensation of being in a position of power inflating his ego like a drug.</p><p> </p><p>He grasped Natasha’s hair in one hand and wrenched her head back, then started pummeling his cock all over her upturned countenance.  Bouncing it off her lips and forehead, rolling it over her cheeks and chin, nuzzling it up underneath her nose and forcing her to sniff it, Davie roughly degraded every inch of Black Widow’s beautiful, movie star face, while all she could do was sit there, grimace, and take it, with her wrists crossed behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s my name, bitch?”, he loomed over her, repeatedly slapping the underside of his glans onto Natasha’s soft white cheeks, alternating from side to side.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Davie, okay”, she stammered.  “I get it.  I-I’ll call you Davie from now on, okay?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahh…”, the teenager groaned with satisfaction.  “And how about you, you dumb fucking whore, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-Natalie”, Natasha lied, by habit.  “Natalie… Rushman”</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>bimbo</em>, what’s your name?”, Davie said again.  Pulling his foreskin back, he pressed his cum-drooling glans onto Natasha’s lips and started swiping it firmly back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmpphh</em>…”, Natasha grimaced, trembling with humiliation as her face was daubed with strong-smelling teenage jizz.  “A-alright, it’s really… Natasha.  N-Natasha Romanova”.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>bimbo</em>”, Davie repeated, again, with emphasis.  “What’s… your… name?”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha understood.  But her pride wouldn’t allow her to give in so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“My name”, she glared up at Davie defiantly, “is Black <em>Widow</em>, you obnoxious little son of a bl<em>lmmmmbbbmmlmm?!</em>”, but the teenager cut her off by stuffing his cock into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Awww</em>, fuu-uck, yeahhh…”, he groaned with pleasure, as his glans was enveloped in the warm, slippery wetness of Natasha’s mouth.  He thrust his hips forward, at the same time pulling her face down into his groin, and buried about half his length between her pouting ruby lips, before his mushroom-shaped glans became obstructed by the tightness of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hwrrrrrrrrk…</em>”, Natasha heaved on it, gag tears brimming in her eyes.  She wanted badly to swing her fist up between Davie’s legs and crush his nuts with a well-placed uppercut, but knew this was no longer an option.  She had blown her cover with a poorly executed honey trap, and now she would have to face the consequences of her own incompetence.  With a pang of self pity, she wondered whether Davie might actually be right: maybe she was just a big-titted bimbo who relied too heavily on her good looks and sexual allure to carry her through her missions.  She could barely recall a time in her life when she had been successful without falling back on her tits and ass in one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Glllllllllgh…</em>”, she retched on Davie’s thick shaft as he thrust his hips forward again.  She could feel his oversized glans burrowing its way deeper into her throat with every thrust.  It was pushing past her tonsils nauseatingly, its cleft underside rubbing against the root of her tongue, stimulating her gag reflex.  “<em>Grrrrrrrrrrk…</em>”, Natasha croaked, her stomach churning as Davie’s rubbery pole curved around the bend of her neck and burrowed sickeningly into her upper esophagus.  She felt tears brimming in her eyes, trickling down either side of her face, no doubt leaving smoky trails of eyeliner on her flawless white cheeks, as she peered up at Davie looming over her.  Half of her wanted to glare up at him defiantly, to show this arrogant young boy he would never break her, no matter how hard he tried; but her other half - the softer, weaker, more feminine side of Natasha’s character - compelled her to gaze up at Davie imploringly, to beg for his mercy with her sparkling green eyes, to hope that whatever small modicum of compassion the teenager still possessed might convince him to go a little easier on her if only she tacitly submitted to him.  But in the end, it was Natasha’s ego that won out.  Black Widow was simply too proud of her status as one of ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ to give in to the bullying chauvinism of some horny teenage boy, no matter how big his cock was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s good, bitch”, Davie monotoned salaciously, gurning down at her.  “Look at me… like you’re angry, *<em>ungh…</em>* while I fuck your mouth… black bimbo… *<em>nghh…</em>*, that’s so fuckin’ hot…”.   Tightening his grip on her hair, he held Natasha’s head firmly in place with both hands, and pumped his cock forcefully into her throat.  With each smooth, piston-like thrust of his hips, he was stuffing himself in a little deeper, causing Natasha’s bee-stung lips to pout around his withdrawing girth as it slid out between them, before rolling back in like rubber on leather as he ploughed his swarthy member back home again.  But still, he was only a little over two-thirds of the way in.  It felt like Natasha’s throat was resisting him.  Every time he reached a certain point, her warm, lubricious gullet would clench down on his glans and squeeze tight, and as pleasurable as this was, it prevented Davie from  achieving the full, balls-deep penetration he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!  Stop… fighting me, bitch!”, he growled.  Dragging his cock out between Natasha’s lips again, he wrenched her head back with one hand in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, he slapped Black Widow hard across her cheek, with his open palm, causing her to see stars and momentarily lose her equilibrium.  She swayed drowsily on the toilet lid, batting her eyelashes.  It wasn’t so much the force of Davie’s slap that had affected her, as the nausea and oxygen deprivation from choking on his cock, but suddenly she could barely even see straight, let alone marshal her thoughts.  Davie grabbed Natasha’s jaw in the palm of his hand and squeezed her cheeks, forcing her mouth open to a bimbo-like fish gape.</p><p> </p><p>“Either you take my cock all the way down your throat, right the fuck now, you dumb whore”, he got right up in her face, “or I go out there and tell Lara what’s up.  Which is it gonna be, huh?”.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha grimaced, her wrists still crossed behind her back, her skin now gleaming beneath a fine sheen of perspiration.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay!”, she gasped, “I-I’ll do it.  Jusht gib me a… shance, okay!”.</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks were stained with trickles of eyeliner, she was panting, her full tits rising and falling in time with her shallow breaths; her hair was a dishevelled mess from being yanked around by Davie, and her dark red lipstick was smeared whorishly around her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The teenager sneered down at her.  “You call yourself a superhero?”, he worked some saliva up from his throat.  “You’re fuckin’ pathetic”.  *<em>Pfft!</em>*, he spat into Natasha’s mouth, then clamped his palm over her lips until she swallowed it.</p><p> </p><p>Black Widow could barely believe she was allowing herself to be treated this way.  But there was something undeniably arousing about getting slapped around and sexually degraded by this skinny teenage boy.  He had a kind of air about him.  She couldn’t explain it.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, she almost moaned when Davie slapped her face again, whipping her head to one side, before pulling it back round to face forward and stuffing his cock forcibly into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmmmbbbblmmmmm…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>This time, there was no holding back.  Davie lunged forward, shunting his hips into Natasha’s face, at the same time pulling her head down into his groin, forcing his long, thick cock straight down her throat.  Natasha’s graceful swan-like neck expanded obscenely, the phallic protuberance of Davie’s member clearly visible as it burrowed its way deeper and deeper into her gullet.  “<em>Hrrrrrrrrrgh…</em>”, she croaked on it pathetically, bubbles of precum and saliva inflating from her nostrils.  They locked eyes, Davie grinning down at the curvaceous redhead with a sadistic leer, while she gazed up at him submissively, for one of the first times in her life feeling genuinely overwhelmed by the utterly degrading situation that her mission had forced her into.  She could feel the teenager’s cock reshaping her esophagus, literally remolding the interior of her throat to the precise dimensions of his foot-long meat as it skewered into like an alien invader.  Yet still she kept her wrists crossed behind her back, and made no attempt to defend herself whatsoever, as Davie yanked her head in towards his groin and shunted his hips forward aggressively; until finally, after nearly a solid minute of grunting and gurgling and wet, fleshy squelching sounds emanating from Natasha’s throat, he was able to hilt himself all the way down, balls-deep, between her plump, pouting lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuu-uuck, yeahhhh….”, the teenager groaned with satisfaction.  Rolling his hips, and grasping the back of Natasha’s head in a death grip, he pumped her throat a full twelve inches deep, making her croak and splutter like some depraved Japanese pornstar in a fetishized deep throating scene.  Yet still it wasn’t enough for him, so he clambered up onto the toilet lid.  Positioning his sneakers on either side of Natasha’s pressed-together thighs, he loomed over her dominantly, forcing Black Widow to bend her neck back almost to breaking so he could keep his cock submerged inside her warm, clenching gullet.  Then grasping two handfuls of her glossy red hair, he started squatting down on Natasha’s face repeatedly, pumping his shaft in between her stretched-wide lips like he was tea-bagging her mouth - except with his veiny pole burrowing into her neck at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>GLRURK… GRORK… GLUK… GRURK… GURRK…</em>”, was all that could be heard inside the cramped airplane toilet as Davie pounded Natasha’s gullet without mercy or consideration for her well-being, along with the repetitive, fleshy slapping sounds of his inner thighs impacting against her cheeks in time with his thrusts.  The sensations Natasha’s throat was lavishing on his cock were intense, almost more than Davie could handle, but somehow, he discovered, he was able to hold himself back.  It was like his body knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity - to face-fuck the sultry and seductive Black Widow in an airplane toilet, to treat her like a two dollar hooker with no fear of repercussions, was not something anyone experienced everyday - and his balls seemed to realize this, so they were holding onto their loads with almost preternatural endurance, prolonging the pleasure of this unique encounter for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna, *<em>ungh…</em>*, throat-fuck you, *<em>ungh…</em>*, black bimbo, *<em>ungh…</em>*, until you pass out, *<em>ungh…</em>*”, Davie grinned down at her malevolently.  “How do you feel about that, *<em>ungh…</em>*, you filthy whore?  *<em>Ungh, ungh, ungh</em>*, he punished Natasha’s throat with three ultra deep thrusts in quick succession, drawing a mournful, gurgling moan from the depths of her being as she retched pitifully on his fat dong, and fresh streams of eyeliner trickled down either side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, he wasn’t expecting an answer, though.  All Natasha could do was gaze up at him imploringly, and snatch an occasional breath through her desperately flaring nostrils when he withdrew far enough, as the teenager continued to pound and withdraw his cock into and out of her throat, over and over again, with sadistic glee.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, out in the cabin, Lara was starting to wonder where her troublesome young companion had disappeared to.  She wasn’t particularly eager for Davie to return to his seat and continue sexually harassing her - although, it did at least keep the flight from becoming boring, she reflected, with a slight smile - but he was in possession of some extremely sensitive information which she’d rather he didn’t share with anyone; so, understandably, Lara needed to keep an eye on him, at least.  She spotted the air hostess from earlier, Selena Sanchez she believed her name was, and beckoned her over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Miss.  Do you need some more water?”, she asked, with an oddly sympathetic expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, no… thank you.  I was just wondering whether you’ve seen the young boy who I was sitting with earlier.  He said he was going to use the bathroom, but that was nearly twenty minutes ago now”.</p><p> </p><p>Selena’s eyes widened with astonishment.  “You speak English now, Miss?  I thought you were Italian”.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Lara cursed internally.  In all the adolescent groping and sexual degradation she had lost track of her cover story.  “Oh, well, yes, I’m bilingual actually, you see”, she did her best to cobble together an explanation.  “I just, er…, was having a rather difficult evening when we spoke earlier, with… work and my… responsibilities as a, *<em>ahem</em>*, fashion scout, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Selena gave her a curious look, but having no real reason to be suspicious of Lara, she let it drop.  She was slightly intrigued by the alterations Davie had made to the adventuress’s outfit, however, and couldn’t help but glance with slight disdain at Lara’s lusciously bulging cleavage, her clearly visible nipples, and her smooth, bare thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no, Miss”, she replied.  “To answer your question, I have not seen him.  But if you want, I can try to search him out for you”.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, so much.  I’d really appreciate that”.</p><p> </p><p>Selena appeared to be considering something for a moment, then leaned in and whispered conspiratorially: “I suppose you are missing your… <em>bien dotado chico</em>”, she flashed Lara a knowing smile.  “I must confess, Miss, I cannot blame you.  He is a most impressive young man”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”, Lara compressed her lips.  “Yes, well, he does have his… advantages, doesn’t he”.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry, Miss”, Selena straightened up energetically, “I will find your young stallion, and return him to you”.  She winked at Lara, before turning on her heel and sashaying away towards the back of the cabin.  Lara watched her go, wondering at Davie’s uncanny sexual magnetism.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Selena entered the corridor adjoining the plane’s economy class cabin, she noticed something was amiss: a strange, constricted gurgling sound was coming from one of the starboard-side bathrooms.  It sounded like someone was trying to vomit, but some large obstruction in their throat was preventing them from doing so.  Whoever it was also sounded quite upset, for a distinctly male voice could be heard uttering some aggressive chastisements, composed mainly of sexually derogatory terms like “slut”, “whore”, “big-titted bimbo”, “dumb fucking bitch”, and so on.</p><p> </p><p>Selena frowned.  Whatever was going on in there, it certainly didn’t sound like it was permitted by the TSA’s air travel guidelines for passenger safety.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sir?  Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there some kind of problem in there?”, she tried again, but again there was no answer, just more wet spluttering sounds and glottal balking.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, sir, but I must open this door”, Selena said in a concerned tone.  “I need to know that you are okay and not experiencing a medical issue”.</p><p> </p><p>She used her cabin crew key to unlock the door, then pulled it open, and stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ai… dios… mio…</em>”, she muttered, taken aback by the sight that greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>Davie was balanced precariously on the toilet lid, squatting over Natasha’s upturned face with his long, thick cock buried balls-deep between her lips.  He had two fistfuls of her glossy red hair grasped in his hands, and was using these as leverage to hold her head firmly in place as he forced the redhead to swallow every inch of his massive member.  Selena could actually see it bulging out the walls of her throat.  It was obscene, the way Natasha’s slender white neck was being deformed into the shape of the phallic protuberance within.  As she watched, wide-eyed with fascination, Davie withdrew, and with a wet, suctioning *<em>schloorrrp*</em> of hollowing out, his cock emerged from the depths of Natasha’s throat.  He stopped when just his mushroom-shaped tip remained buried between her lips.  His long, veiny pipe looked nothing short of monstrous as he paused for a moment at the apex of his upstroke - its surface sliding with globules of bubbly saliva, its meaty girth easily as thick as Selena’s forearm - before he squatted back down on top of Natasha’s face again, hilting himself balls-deep between her plump, pouting lips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Grrrrrrrrrrrk…</em>”, as Black Widow croaked on Davie’s oversized phallus, Selena made eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Davis”, she cooed in mock reproach.  “You are such a… bad boy.  One beautiful woman is not enough for you, but you must be with… every beautiful woman aboard this plane?”.  The hint of invitation in her voice was unmistakable, and when Natasha glanced sideways at the South American beauty, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her biting her lower lip and gazing at Davie flirtatiously.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, goddammit</em>, she cursed.  Now she was playing wing woman to this dorky teenage boy, and helping him to score with the air hostesses?  Just when she had thought her degradation could sink no lower, it had.  Using the last of her strength, she grasped the sliding door with one hand and slammed it shut in Selena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ bitch!”, Davie grunted down at her irritably.  “I didn’t say you could do that.  You need to… learn your place, bimbo”.</p><p> </p><p>After the brief respite of Selena’s intrusion, he started pounded Natasha’s throat again.  Using his cock like a battering ram to pummel the tight, fleshy entrance to her stomach, he power-fucked Black Widow’s lubricious food tube with long, hard, face-slapping pumps.  Instinctively, she tried to defend herself against this renewed onslaught, but she had waited too long.  Her strength was all but gone, her stamina sapped to kittenish weakness by Davie’s seemingly insatiable appetite for ultra-deep throat-fucking.  She tried to push him away, to crawl out from under him, to beat ineffectually at his skinny, flexing thighs, but none of it did any good.  With a lunatic gleam in his eye, the teenager dominated her effortlessly.  He just kept hilting his giant dong all the way down her throat over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha could feel her consciousness beginning to slip away.  Her arms lost their strength and flopped lifelessly to her sides, the tension in her neck relaxed into a rubbery, lolling limpness, her whole body slumped on the toilet lid, and her eyes rolled back in their sockets, revealing their whites, as Davie loomed over her triumphantly and, like a man possessed, reamed her throat with all thirteen inches of his giant cock.  She felt herself falling into blackness, her mind submitting to the cruel, overbearing abuse of her assailant, as her luscious, curvaceous body shuddered and twitched with every foot-long thrust he was pounding into her mouth.  The utter indignity of the situation overwhelmed her, forcing what was left of Natasha’s conscious mind to question whether she had ever really been worthy of her place among the ranks of the Avengers.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, Fury only tolerated her presence in the organization on the condition that she would to crawl under his desk every morning, when she wasn’t out on a mission, in any case, and suck the cock cheese off his morning wood - jerk him off lovingly, and worship his BBC with her full, white tits - until he unloaded his balls all over Natasha’s face with a groan of satisfaction.  And she had lost count of the number of times the colonel had bent her over his desk in the middle of a mission briefing, yanked down her tight leather pants, spanked her ass to a cherry sheen, then pounded her pussy with his long, obsidian pole, while the other people in the room, usually a gaggle of low-ranking SHIELD operatives, or a few of Fury’s young, female military subordinates, observed the proceedings with sneers of disdain, whispering to each other about Black Widow’s shameless sexual opportunism and self-exploitation, before telling everyone in the entire organization of Natasha’s brazen willingness to suck cock and take it up her ass to get ahead in her career.  She was a fraud, Black Widow realized, in the small window of dreamlike semiconsciousness before she blacked out completely from Davie’s relentless abuse of her throat; she was a joke among her colleagues, a mere masturbation fantasy to her legions of horny male fans, and a deplorable slut who had never really achieved anything in her life without prostituting herself to the base sexual desires of men.  She sobbed herself into unconsciousness, not that anyone would have noticed, given the smoky trails of gag-tears that had already besmirched her otherwise flawless, white cheeks - and not that Davie would have given a fuck anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’… take it!  *<em>ungh!</em>*”, he grunted down at Natasha’s limp, yet no less lusciously arousing form beneath him.  “Fuckin’… choke on it, *<em>ungh!</em>*, you big-titted, *<em>ungh!</em>*, cock-teasing, *<em>ungh!</em>*, cum-eating, *<em>ungh!</em>*, slut fuckin’, *<em>ungh!</em>*, whoooorre!!”.  With one last trembling shunt of his hips, he ploughed his cock straight down Natasha’s throat - his cum-swollen balls piling up on her jaw - and started unloading himself directly into her stomach.  There was a frothy hissing sound, like cream splattering into a milking pail, as the first dense jet of Davie’s cum gushed from the tip of his swollen glans.  The teenager’s swarthy nutsack hitched leisurely, rolling with release, expunging its gooey contents along the length of his shaft, as his intensely tingling balls unburdened themselves of the massive, backed-up load of jizz that had been building up inside them since the beginning of the flight, when he had first laid eyes on Selena’s beautifully rounded backside beneath her tight beige uniform skirt.</p><p> </p><p>Load after load of dense, off-white, creamy spunk flooded into Natasha’s belly.  Even in the blackness of her unconsciousness she could feel it filling her up, like a long, fleshy gas pump had been stuffed down her throat, the handle compressed and the nozzle was gushing its filthy payload into the core of her being.  For Davie it was a moment of pure sensory bliss.  He had never cum with such intensity in his life.  It felt like he was emptying himself out, extruding the very essence of his lust along the length of his steel-hard shaft, and spewing it in spurts and lances and chunky, porridgy lumps into the seductively shaped receptacle that was trembling beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>After an indefinite amount of time had passed, and he still couldn’t stop cumming, he straightened up, lifted his hips off Natasha’s face and extracted his glistening rod from the depths of her gullet.  It slid out between her lips like a magic trick, still fully engorged, still spasming with release, still spewing forth heavy loads of gelatinous seed.  Davie grabbed Natasha’s hands and wrapped them around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, he slapped her face, hard, jarring the woozy redhead from her state of disorientation.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ jack it, you dumb whore!”, he almost screamed at her, and Natasha obeyed, too startled and bewildered to do otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping Davie’s pipe with both hands, she pumped it firmly and was rewarded with another creamy lance of spooge that splattered across her face like frog spawn.  Another strong-smelling, gelatinous burst followed close on its heels, then another and another, until the lines of steaming ejaculate started piling up on Natasha’s face, criss-crossing over her nose and forehead, sliding down her cheeks with dense, gluey viscosity.  Yet still she didn’t stop jacking Davie’s shaft.  One particularly chunky spurt hit her square in her left eye, its salty composition making it sting like crazy, and forcing Natasha to squeeze both her eyelids tight shut.  Then another healthy lance went straight up her right nostril, filling Black Widow’s sinuses to overflowing with the rich, chlorinated stench of Davie’s adolescent nut butter.  She could barely breathe, and had to open her mouth to gulp down a few much-needed gasps of air.  But this just gave the teenager an even more alluring target to void his balls into as, brushing Natasha’s hands away from his shaft, he grasped it himself and aimed it directly into her glistening oral cavity.  Pulling back his foreskin and grinding his glans against her plump lower lip, he flexed out another four or five creamy lances straight into the back of her mouth, groaning with satisfaction as they splattered against the redhead’s tonsils, plastered the roof of her mouth, and made Black Widow cough and splutter pathetically.  Then he grabbed her hair and tilted her head back.  Wringing out his sated, rubbery phallus over her open mouth, he squeezed it downwards with one hand, draining the last remaining dregs of bottom-of-the-barrel ball juice that were still clogging up his pipes directly into Natasha’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he was finished, Black Widow’s gaping oral cavity was filled almost to the brim with Davie’s warm, creamy spooge.  Her face was so utterly painted with his ultra-dense semen she was barely even recognizable.  Only her lustrous red hair appeared relatively untouched by the torrent of cum that the teenager had unleashed on her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you know what I want, bitch”, said Davie.  “Swallow it.  Every last fuckin’ drop.  Or I tell Lara, and all this was for nothing”.</p><p> </p><p>He had already clambered down from the toilet lid, and now stood before Natasha, on slightly unsteady legs, with his loose member dangling down between his thighs like a slumbering python.  Natasha was too exhausted to resist anymore.  She just nodded meekly, making sure not to spill a single drop of Davie’s precious seed, then closed her lips, and with a full-body shudder, swallowed.  She straightened her posture, lengthened her spine, presented her graceful, white neck for the teenager’s viewing pleasure, so he could see how obedient she was being, and rolled her throat, again and again, gulping down Davie’s rich, virile semen and feeling it slide down her gullet like lumpy porridge.  The taste was overpowering.  Under normal circumstances it would have made Natasha retch, but she had grown accustomed to it now, having been force-fed close to a liter of the chowdery goop.  So she was able to swallow down every last drop, just as Davie had instructed.</p><p> </p><p>When she was finished, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, then sat there patiently as Davie inspected her glistening oral cavity and light pink appendage.  She even allowed him to hook his fingers into either side of lips and stretch them out lewdly, revealing her pearly white teeth and healthy gums all the way back.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Pffft…</em>*, as she was expecting, Davie spat into her mouth one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a superhero”, he sneered down at her.  “You’re just a fuckin’ whore”.</p><p> </p><p>Black Widow could say nothing in reply.  She could only swallow Davie’s spit, shuddering with humiliation as it slid down her throat.  On some level, she disagreed with him, but that shining glimmer of hope that someday she might become a better version of herself than she was now, was buried beneath a layer of self-loathing as thick as the many, many loads of male cum she had taken on her face throughout her career.</p><p> </p><p>Davie pulled up his sweatpants, opened the door, and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Mister Davis”, said Lara, as the teenager flopped down into his seat beside her.  “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.  I would appreciate it if, in future, you could…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait”, Davie interrupted her excitedly.  “You’re never gonna guess who I just totally face-fucked and bukakked in the bathroom…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Tunnel of Love, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raider on a Plane, Chapter Seven</p><p> </p><p>The Tunnel of Love, Part I</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey, Ms. Croft?”, Davie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Davis?”, Lara glanced back over her shoulder, having to twist her neck to an uncomfortable angle to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“How much further we gotta go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still a few more meters, I’d say”, she replied, after taking a moment to consider.  “And there’s really no need to whisper, you know.  The engines are loud enough to mask any noise we can make”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah.  Right, of course”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey, Ms. Croft?”, he said again, a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Davis?”, Lara sighed, unable to keep the tone of exasperation from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The back of your skirt is kinda sliding down a bit.  Can you pull it up again, so I can see your ass better?  Like we agreed on”.</p><p> </p><p>Lara rolled her eyes.  This was hardly the time, or the place, to be putting on a strip show for the horny teenage boy who was crawling along behind her.  They were both slowly making their way through the plane’s cramped maintenance tunnels, en-route to the cargo hold, so Lara could check in on her prized artefact, the Star of Atlantis.  Ever since Davie had informed her of his run-in with Natasha Romanova in the bathroom, the adventuress had been unable to shake the feeling that her relic was in danger of being spirited away by Black Widow, or by one of her Shield colleagues - who knew how many of them were on board?  So she had convinced Davie to join her on an impromptu crawl through the plane’s innards.  Of course, being the opportunistic young perv he was, Davie had negotiated certain conditions in exchange for his cooperation - one of them being that Lara would take the lead, so he could ogle the backs of her smooth, thick thighs and her heart-shaped bubble-ass.  Another condition was she would facilitate said ogling by ensuring her skirt remained pulled up around her hips at all times, so the teenager could see every beautiful square inch of her thong bisected ass-cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, very well then, Mr. Davis”, Lara relented, grudgingly.  “I suppose a deal is a deal.  And we should still have a little more time before Ms. Romanova recovers from her… I hesitate to use the word ‘ordeal’, but… no, I think in this case, it may be appropriate”.  She couldn’t prevent a smile of satisfaction from curling on her lips as she recalled Davie’s lurid description of the events.  “If everything you told me was true, Mr. Davis, then I’d say you handled the situation quite admirably.  And good work should always be rewarded”.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching back in the tight confines of the tunnel, she grasped the fabric of her skirt with one hand and started sliding it up over the curves of her ass.  As she did so, she had to arch her lower back and rest her weight on her left forearm to stay balanced - a posture that forced her to thrust her rear end high up in the air behind herself.  The tops of Lara’s well-rounded buttocks were almost touching the tunnel’s low metal ceiling, while her flaring hips had barely a few inches of wiggle room on either side.  Davie watched, mesmerized, as the adventuress’s tight black skirt slid up over the backs of her thighs, revealing flawless swathes of lightly tanned skin subtly rippling with curves of soft feminine musculature.  Each of Lara’s beautifully proportioned thighs was so thick, he noticed, that even with both of his hands linked together thumb to thumb and middle finger to middle finger, he wouldn’t have been able to encircle one fully - not even close.  Her skin looked like moist silk.  A fine sheen of perspiration was glistening all over Lara’s body, due to the clammy humidity of the maintenance tunnels they were crawling through.  So as Davie moved in closer for a more intimate inspection of her ass, he could make out little droplets of sweat trickling down the insides of her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck, that’s hot…”, he groaned quietly, massaging his cock bulge through his baggy sweat pants as Lara eased the back of her skirt further up, revealing the underside of her thong panties.  The narrow strip of lacy black satin was being pulled taut across Lara’s plump pussy mound, concealing yet at the same revealing every luscious detail of her waxed smooth sex to Davie’s eager gaze.  With one last firm tug, she slid her skirt up past her womanly hips and allowed it to bunch up around her slim waist, fully revealing her heart-shaped bubble-ass for Davie to feast his eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfied?”, she asked, arching an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder at the slack-jawed teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah…”, Davie shook his head.  “That’s not the right word for how I’m feeling right now, Ms. Croft.  But okay, this’ll do, for now”.</p><p> </p><p>“Right then, let’s keep moving”.  Lara resumed her slow forward crawl, before her companion could talk her into doing something even more humiliating than what she had already agreed to.</p><p> </p><p>Her body was being under-lit as they slowly made their way along the cramped maintenance tunnel, with horizontal slats of light shining up through ventilation grills in the panels beneath them.  And this hazy dimness only served to accentuate the deepness of Lara’s moist, peachy ass-crack, the fullness of her bulging pussy mound, and the thickness of her long, feminine thighs.  Breathing shallow with lust, Davie crawled along behind her, watching Lara’s plump buttocks flex and dimple, admiring the way her supple ass-flesh jiggled slightly with every sway of her hips, getting off on the fact that, every now and then, he could make out the subtly darker outline of her asshole, when Lara’s sculpted glutes conspired to spread in just the right way.  His cock was already fully hard, jutting out over the waistband of his sweatpants, flexing and straining against his lower belly, and leaking a steady trail of precum that drooled onto the shiny metal floor of the tunnel like the saliva of a hungry predator.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ummmmppphh!</em>”, Davie mumbled into Lara’s ass-crack when the adventuress unexpectedly stopped in her tracks, causing him to collide face-first with her wonderfully cushiony backside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop that!”, Lara snapped at him, wiggling her hips from side to side in a vain attempt to dislodge the teenager’s face from between her buttocks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unm-unm</em>”, Davie mumbled, grinning into the moist flesh of Lara’s ass-crack.  Taking advantage of her inability to turn around, he grabbed two handfuls of the adventuress’s ass-cheeks and squeezed them firmly.  Sinking his fingers deep into their warm, yielding surfaces, he spread Lara’s plump glutes wide apart, and pushed his face down between them, nuzzling his features into the moist, steamy crevice of her ass-cleavage until his cheeks were almost completely enveloped between hers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unngh</em>, gohd!”, Lara gasped.  “You little… pervert!”  She tried to reach back and push Davie’s face away, but it wasn’t an easy task when she had only one hand to work with.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unnnmmm…</em>”, she almost moaned when the teenager attached his mouth to her pussy mound and started nomming on it through the flimsy satin of her thong panties.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!  Stop that… right this (<em>nmm…</em>) i-instant, young man!”, she demanded.  Finally, she was able to grab a handful on Davie’s hair and push him back from her upraised ass.  He emerged from between her buttocks with a dreamy grin on his face, flushed and goofy looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sorry about that, Ms. Croft.  I just got a little carried away.  Won’t happen again, I promise”.</p><p> </p><p>“See that it doesn’t, young man”, Lara gave him a withering glare.  Holding him at bay with her palm pressed to the middle of his forehead, she still had to tolerate Davie’s hand sliding all over her ass and the insides of her thighs.  “In any case, there’s a security hatch here”, she continued.  “That’s why we’ve stopped.  Not to worry, though, I should be able to make short work of it with my lock picking kit.  As long as I can <em>focus </em>for a few minutes”, she added pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>Davie glanced around her hips and saw the metal partition that was blocking their path.  It was hinged on one side and had a large, rotatable handle at the center with a keyhole in the middle, which Lara was now inspecting with a couple of her lock picking utensils.  </p><p> </p><p>*<em>SMACK!</em>*, he landed a heavy-handed spank on the adventuress’s ass, drawing a gasp from Lara and causing her plump ass-flesh to ripple like jello.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, babe”, he grinned, “you won’t even know I’m here”.  Lara glanced back at him, frowning as Davie jiggled her buttock from side to side a few times, quietly clapping her ass-cheeks against one another.  But rather than waste time arguing with him, she turned her attention back to the lock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, looks like a one cylinder mechanism… with a spring clip, three pins… and a single rotor.  Should be a piece of cake”.  Sliding her hook pick into the keyway, she started working on the first pin.  But her focus was soon disrupted when Davie grabbed her ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands and spread them apart.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Ungh</em>…*”, Lara let out a moan of embarrassment.  “Do you mind, Mr. Davis?  I am trying to concentrate here”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry, my bad”, the teenager grinned.  But his grasp on her backside didn’t loosen one bit.  If anything, he only spread her buttocks wider apart.</p><p> </p><p>Lara rolled her eyes at his juvenile behaviour, and redoubled her efforts on the lock.  The faster she could open it, she reasoned, the sooner she could escape from Davie’s salacious grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, fuck, yeah…”, Davie groaned, enjoying himself immensely as he squeezed and massaged Lara’s thick, bubbly ass-cheeks.  Her skin felt like warm velvet beneath his palms.  Her ass-flesh was as soft and malleable as alabaster marshmallow.  And her thighs were as smooth as fine satin.  The way her plump, heart-shaped buttocks bulged and flowed between his sinking digits as he massaged them vigorously made his cock flex hard as iron bar against his lower belly.  He slid his hands down over the backs of Lara’s thighs, marveling at the athletic thickness of her hams, drooling over the perfectly proportioned roundness of her quads and glutes.  Putting his theory to the test, he discovered he was right: even at full stretch, his thumbs and middle fingers were several inches distant from touching when he wrapped his hands around one of Lara’s thighs.  The only other place he had seen legs as perfect as these was during the Olympics, on those bouncy young girls who flipped and somersaulted across the floor like they were suspended from the ceiling on invisible wires - or in some of his favorite hentai anime, where the ninja babes’ curvaceous figures were always deliciously thick and jiggly in all the right place, from countless years of advanced martial arts training, and the perverse conventions of Japanese aesthetics.  Grasping the backs of Lara’s knees with both hands, he levered her legs apart until they were spread as wide open as the narrow tunnel walls would allow.  Then he slid his hands back up over the curves of her buttocks, past her hips, and pulled down hard on her lower back with all of his weight.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ungh</em>…”, Lara let out a groan of discomfort as she was forced to arch her spine at an acute angle, and thrust her ass high up in the air behind herself, as though she were presenting it for Davie’s inspection.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot…”, the teenager monotoned salaciously.  “I want you to hold this position now, Lara, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine”, Lara found herself nodding in agreement - anything to keep the boy placated and off her back for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>So she did as Davie demanded, and maintained the degrading posture he had forced her body into, with her legs spread a little wider than ninety degrees apart, her lower back arched, and her ass raised receptively in the air behind her, as she continued to fiddle with the door’s stubborn locking mechanism.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just focus, Lara</em>, she told herself.  <em>He’s just a stupid boy.  Let him have his fun for the time being, then dump him in the cargo hold.  The relic is the priority.  Fame and recognition.  The respect of your peers.  This will be the one they remember you for, for years to come.  It’s worth it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Yet despite all of her reassuring platitudes, she couldn’t prevent her hips from trembling slightly when Davie trailed his fingertips up the insides of her thighs, then cupped her pussy mound in the palm of his hand and started grinding his palm firmly back and forth between her legs.  When he eased his middle finger under the seat of her panties, she had to bite down hard on her plump lower lip to keep from reacting.  All she could do was shudder anxiously as Davie gathered up the lacy strip of satin in the crook of his digit, then yanked it over to one side, fully exposing her glistening pink pussy lips and pouty asshole to his eager gaze.  </p><p> </p><p>“Holy… fuckin’… shit…”, he groaned, almost drooling with excitement now.  “Seriously, Ms. Croft, your pussy looks… so fuckin’ nice like this”.  He palmed her ass-cheeks, positioned his thumbs on either side of her neatly waxed slit, and pulled it open, revealing the glistening pink interior of Lara’s small, lubricious tunnel within.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy you approve”, the adventuress deadpanned, trying for sarcasm but unable to pull off her usual acerbic tone as her voice faltered with embarrassment.  It wasn’t easy to trade witticisms with a seventeen-year-old boy who was spreading her pussy apart right in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, can I ask you question?”  Davie started sliding his forefinger around the rim of Lara’s sex, causing her heart-shaped buttocks to twitch and tremble reflexively above her flaring hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I… suppose so”, Lara replied.  “You do have me at something of a… disadvantage here, Mr Davis”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just… wanna know, if…”, the teenager started hesitantly, “…if you like to take it up your ass, Ms. Croft?”</p><p> </p><p>Lara pursed her lips and shuddered when Davie thrust his middle finger into her pussy and slid it around the interior of her searing hot fuck tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s really, *<em>ngh</em>…*, n-none of your business, young man”, she replied shakily, doing her best to remain focused on the lock, but feeling her concentration fade as Davie pumped his long digit in and out of her pussy, down to the third knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes, then”, the teenager grinned.  Extracting his finger from Lara’s lubed sex, he slid it up between her trembling ass-cheeks, over her snow white perineum, then started circling her sphincter with his slippery fingertip.</p><p> </p><p>But just then there was a click from the lock and Lara breathed a sigh of relief: she had solved the mechanism, at last.  But her moment of relaxation was short-lived.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bloody hell…”, she tutted, when the lock clicked shut again.  “Are you kidding me?”.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”, Davie asked, glancing past Lara’s hips to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s magnetically sealed”, Lara sighed dejectedly, “to prevent people from doing exactly this - opening it without the key.  I suppose I was being too optimistic to expect anything else.  You see, I need to use both hands when I’m picking a lock.  So if you have spring loaded pins and a strong magnetic seal, like this door has, then even if you do manage to solve the mechanism, you still won’t be able to wrench the door open because both of your hands will be occupied with holding open the cylinders”.  She glanced back at Davie over her shoulder again.  “I’m afraid there’s only one to do this, Mr. Davis.  I’m going to need your help.  Would you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve got no idea what you just said”, she teenager shrugged, “but sure, why not.  Uh, how am I gonna close enough to the door to help you, though?”</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Lara shook her head in weary resignation - why did these situations always seem to turn out like this when she was involved?  “Well, I suppose I’ll have to flatten myself down against the floor of the tunnel, so you can, *<em>ahem*</em>, crawl over my back, and reach the door that way”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet”, Davie grinned.  He was liking the sound of this plan already.  “Here, let me help”.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lara could object, he grabbed the fronts of her knees with both hands and yanked them forcefully backwards, causing the adventuress to lurch forward, off balance, and face-plant embarrassingly onto the hard metal floor of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>UNGH!!</em>”, Lara cried out in shock as her forehead bounced off the unforgiving steel surface.  She saw stars and had to flutter her eyelashes for a few moments to clear her head and regain some equilibrium.  As she did so, Davie clambered forward over her prone form, digging his knees painfully into the backs of her calves and firmly smacking his palms down on her supple ass-cheeks as he crawled over her.  He ended up practically body slamming the adventuress by dropping all of his weight down on top of her in one aggressive lunge.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>UMMMPHHHH!!</em>”, Lara’s eyes bulged as Davie crushed all the air out of her lungs.  He was a skinny seventeen-year-old boy, but at well over six feet tall he could still throw around a fair amount of weight, especially when he was intentionally trying to assert his dominance over a curvaceous, athletic, 5’9” specimen of femininity, like Lara.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry about that, Ms. Croft”, he snickered.  “I must have slipped.  Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unnnngh…</em>”, Lara writhed around weakly beneath him.  “I’m… fine, Mr. Davis, thank you for asking.  Now, if you’d just… lift some of your weight off me, so I can raise myself up onto my elbows…”</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot the magic word, Ms. Croft”, Davie breathed in her ear.  Resting his forearms on Lara’s shoulders, he pinned her to the floor beneath himself, and started grinding his cock back and forth between her plump white buttocks.  The impact had caused his sweatpants to slide down around her hips, and his veiny pipe to flop out along the crevice of Lara’s ass-crack.  The full skin-on-skin contact this afforded him felt incredible as Davie ground his pulsating organ up and down between Lara’s warm, velvety ass-cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine…”, Lara replied, struggling to keep her temper in check.  “Will you <em>please </em>lift some of your weight off my <em>ass</em>, Mr. Davis, so I can reach the lock?”.</p><p> </p><p>Davie chuckled.  “Sure thing, Ms. Croft”.  Bracing his knees down against the metal panels on either side of Lara’s thighs, he hunkered down over the adventuress’s prone form, and allowed her to raise herself up onto her elbows.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”, Lara said, with forced civility.  She picked up her lock-picking utensils again, and went back to work on the lock.  Only this time, she was doubly distracted by Davie’s long, thick member sliding back and forth between her spread glutes, while the teenager’s moist breath warmed her ear as he mouth-breathed salaciously on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what I’d like you to do, Mr Davis, is listen for a mechanical click”, she instructed him.  “When you hear it, you have to grab the handle and pull the door open.  There will be a little resistance as you break the magnetic seal, but it should be easy enough.  Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I don’t think I heard a…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, okay?”, Lara anticipated his juvenile objection.  “Pretty please, with a cherry on top, just help me to open the bloody door, alright?”, she snapped, finally losing her cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no need to get your panties in a bunch”, Davie snickered.  “In fact, maybe I’d better check and see if they’re okay”.  As Lara diligently continued to work on the door’s locking mechanism, Davie lifted his hips up from her ass and reached down to grab the back of her thong.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah, they do feel a little bunched up”, he said thoughtfully.  “No worries.  Nothing a little stretching won’t fix”.</p><p> </p><p>Hooking two fingers under the waistband of Lara’s thong - one on either side of its tapering seat - he yanked the skimpy garment up between her buttocks, uncomfortably wedgying the adventuress, and forcing the lacy black satin of her panties deep into the folds of her plump pussy mound.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unnnnmmmmm</em>…”, Lara let out an embarrassingly loud moan as the seat of her panties pulled taut across her clit, which was by now fully engorged and highly sensitized.  “<em>Unnghh</em>, gohd!  You little… bastard!”, she swore, as Davie continued to floss her thong slowly back and forth between her trembling thighs.  “Y-you really are… pushing the limits of my patience here, Mr. Davis”, she warned the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah”, Davie just grinned, yanking Lara’s thong extra deep up between her buttocks as punishment for her implicit threat.  “You just keep pretending like you’re not loving every second of this, babe, and maybe you’ll start to believe it.  But you’re not tricking me”.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>SWIPP!</em>*, he released Lara’s elasticated thong from several inches above her ass, and it whipped down onto her lower back, and into ass-crack, sending sharp jolts of pain radiating through her lower body.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nnnnnnggghhhh!!</em>”, again, the adventuress let out a long, embarrassing moan - although this time it was hard to distinguish whether she was expressing pleasure or anguish, or some combination of the two.  Whatever the case, her pussy was soaking wet by now - as Davie could readily attest when he lowered his hips back down behind her ass, and nuzzled the tip of his cock against her hot, slippery lips.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t you even <em>think </em>about it, Mr. Davis”, Lara warned him sternly, pressing her thighs together and clenching her ass-cheeks to prevent the teenager from gaining entry.  “This is no time for… that kind of behaviour.  We need to get to the cargo hold as soon as possible, before Black Widow notices we’re not in our seats anymore”.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on”, Davie whined, insistently rolling his hips behind Lara’s ass, prodding and poking his glans down between her thighs, trying to slip it in under the seat of her panties and into her sex.  “I just wanna put it in for a few seconds, Ms. Croft.  Just so I can feel what it’s like in there.  I promise, I’ll take it out after, like, ten seconds, at most.  <em>Pleeease</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“No”, Lara said firmly.  “Now stop being childish.  We need to focus here”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, Davie huffed.  “Whatever”.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that a change of tack was in order, he sandwiched his shaft between Lara’s jiggly white glutes again, and started hot-dogging himself back and forth along the crevice of her creamy ass-cleavage.  Bracing his weight on his knees and hips, he pumped the adventuress’s thong-bisected bubble-ass slowly and firmly, at the same time reaching around her torso to cup and massage her full breasts through the front of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where did you get all this lock-picking stuff, anyway?”, he asked.  “It’s not like there’s a lot of room in your outfit to carry stuff around”.</p><p> </p><p>“From there”, Lara inclined her head toward the black attache case resting on the floor beside her.  “I keep all kinds of things in there.  All disguised as everyday items, of course.  So no one will get suspicious if there’s a security check or something”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm…”, Davie ruminated.  “Is that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yoink”, he snatched up the bag and unzipped it.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful”, Lara warned him.  “There are some dangerous items in there, Mr. Davis, not to be trifled with”.</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued, Davie rummaged through her bag, but found only the usual items that one might expect to find in the handbag of a beautiful woman like Lara: various cosmetics, a compact mirror, a bottle of perfume, some tissues, a cellphone charger, hand lotion, and so on.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”, he frowned.  “How is this dangerous?”.  He held up the small, glass perfume bottle in front of Lara’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”, she smiled smugly.  “Well, that’s a rather useful gadget that Zip put together for me.  He’s my tech expert, incidentally.  If you twist the nozzle one way, it squirts out Chanel Number Five perfume - a little flowery for my taste, but certainly not too bad.  But twist it a hundred and eighty degrees anticlockwise, and you can give someone a rather potent faceful of fluorinated ether.  That’s sleeping gas, in case you didn’t know”.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool”, Davie nodded.  He made a mental note of the item, and placed it back in Lara’s handbag, still grinding his cock slowly back and forth between the adventuress’s smooth, thick buttocks.  If he hadn’t just unloaded his balls down Natasha Romanova’s throat a few minutes ago, the feel of Lara’s warm, yielding ass-flesh surrounding his member on all sides would have pushed him over the edge in a matter of minutes.  The way she kept subtly clenching her glutes every few seconds, and pleasurably massaging his shaft in the petal soft valley of her ass cleavage, felt incredible.  With every eight-inch thrust he was easing in and out between her heart-shaped buttocks, Davie’s swollen-taut glans would emerge from Lara’s ass-crack and nuzzle into her lower back, smearing precum all over the base of her spine, before sliding back down between her sculpted, gymnast’s ass-cheeks to disappear completely amid a luxurious overabundance of supple, feminine ass flesh.  The boy was in butt heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“How about this?”, he asked, holding up a packet of tissues this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lara smirked, clearly amused by her companion's inquisitiveness - and proud of her own ingenuity.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you notice, there’s one tissue at the back sealed in foil.  All the others are perfectly normal, but that one is soaked in a strong dose of chloroform.  You never know when something like that might come in handy in a pinch, you know”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”, Davie made an impressed face.  “Wow, you sure are smart, Ms. Croft.  Carrying around all these concealed weapons, like a female James Bond or something”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, I can’t take credit for them really”, Lara replied, with false humility.  “It’s Zip who comes up with most of the designs.  I just follow his advice and carry them around when I’m on a mission”.</p><p> </p><p>Davie returned the pack of tissues to Lara’s handbag, then reached around her torso.  Locating the buttons on the front of her shirt by touch, he unfastened them all the way down.  Lara’s brow creased with disapproval as he parted the lapels of her shirt and pulled them back on either side of her breasts, but she made no move to stop the teenager - not even when he cupped both of her full, DD-cup melons in his palms and sank his fingers deep into their luscious undersides.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really have to do that, Mr. Davis?”, she asked demurely.  “It is a little distracting, you know.  And I am trying to concentrate here”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh”, Davie nodded.  “Yeah, it’s absolutely necessary”.</p><p> </p><p>Lara sighed and shook her head, but decided to let the boy have his fun.  Arguing with him would get her nowhere; she knew this from experience now.  Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinized the lock before her.  She could already feel that she had two of its three pins positioned correctly.  Now if she could just get the last one, she could escape from Davie’s lecherous manhandling and put her mind at ease regarding the security of her prized artifact.  As she worked single mindedly on her task at hand, Davie took full advantage of the adventuress’s unresisting form.  Squeezing and jiggling her luxurious, braless tits, pinching her nipples and flicking his fingers up and down over the sensitive peaks of flesh, nuzzling his mouth into the side of her neck and sucking on her slender, swanlike throat.  A few times, he even cupped Lara’s jaw in one hand and turned her head to one side, so he could kiss her glossy red lips.  Lara let him do it, keeping track of the mechanism out of the corner of her eye while Davie sucked on her face, forcing his tongue in between her lips and slathering it around the warm, wet interior of her mouth.  She could feel the young boy’s excitement getting the better of him sometimes, like when his cock strained between her gently massaging buttocks and a hot lance of precum splattered onto her lower back.  But she was willing to tolerate these minor indiscretions, so long as Davie didn’t disrupt her progress with the lock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s this, Ms. Croft?”, the teenager asked, turning his attention back to the contents of Lara’s handbag.  He was holding up her portable cellphone charger.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that?”, she replied distractedly.  “Well, it really is a battery pack for my mobile phone.  But also, if you turn it upside down, and slide open the casing at the bottom end, you’ll find a couple of metal prongs.  Those are capable of delivering a charge of about fifty-thousand volts into any unlucky chap who happens to be on the wrong end of them”.</p><p> </p><p>“A taser, huh?”, Davie grinned.  “Fucking awesome”.</p><p> </p><p>“Language, Mr. Davis”, Lara chastised him.  “That’s no way to talk when you’re in the company of a lady”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah”, Davie brushed her off.  “How about this?”  He pulled the tube of hand lotion out of Lara’s handbag.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, um…”, Lara faltered.  “That’s actually just… hand lotion.  It comes in, *<em>ahem</em>*, handy sometimes, during my missions”.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bet it does”, Davie snickered.  Lifting his weight off Lara’s back for a moment, he raised himself up onto his hands and knees above her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing now, Mr Davis?”, Lara asked, unable to look back due to her continued efforts with the lock - she was so close to solving it now!  “<em>Ummm</em>…”, she pursed her lips and moaned quietly as a cool, wet sensation spread between her buttocks.  Davie was squirting a long drizzle of the hand lotion along the crevice of her ass-crack.  He had already pulled Lara’s panties down around her thighs - where they were digging deep indentations into her well-rounded leg muscles - and was now using one hand to smear the cool moisturizing lotion back and forth along her gleaming ass-cleavage.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nnmmm…</em>”, Lara moaned, feeling her buttocks twitch and quiver as Davie eased his palm slowly up and down between them.  She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a moment when the teenager forced four of his fingers down between her tightly pressed thighs and rubbed them firmly over her pussy mound, working the slippery lube deep into the tender folds of her sex.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, Ms. Croft?”, Davie asked, insistently massaging the adventuress’s hot, waxed pussy lips as she trembled beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly not”, Lara replied.  “It’s just a natural (<em>mmm</em>…) reaction t-to physical stimulation.  It doesn’t mean I’m (<em>ohh</em>…) enjoying it at all”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, Davie nodded.  “And I’m next in line to be the king of England”.</p><p> </p><p>He tossed the hand lotion back into Lara’s bag, and lowered himself back down over her prone, curvaceous form again.  Positioning his rubbery member along the valley of her ass-crack, he groaned with pleasure when Lara’s plump buttocks immediately tightened up around his shaft and squeezed him for all he was worth.  A thick lance of jizz spurted from the eye of his cock and splattered onto her lower back, and he started rolling his hips again, hotdogging his veiny pipe insistently back and forth between Lara’s thick, lubed glutes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want your skirt to get dirty, Ms. Croft”, he breathed in her ear, “so I’m just gonna, uh, remove it for safekeeping, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait…”, she started to object, “I’d rather you didn’t, Mr.”, but before she could even finish her sentence Davie had unzipped the side-fastening garment and peeled it away from her lower back.  He yanked it out from under her belly and tossed it into the tunnel behind them, then leaned down over her back and rested all of his weight on Lara’s shoulders, making it difficult for her to even stay propped up on her elbows as she continued to fiddle ineffectually with the door’s locking mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aww</em>, yeahhh…”, Davie groaned in her ear.  “This feels real fuckin’ nice, Ms. Croft.  Your ass is, like, so soft and warm.  I could do this for hours and not get bored”.</p><p> </p><p>“Frankly, I doubt you’d be able to last that long”, Lara replied, trying for dry sarcasm, but unable to keep the quaver of nervous arousal out of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Click</em>*</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank goodness!”, she breathed a sigh of relief when the final pin slipped into place.  “Now, Mr. Davis”, she said urgently.  “Pull the door open now, while I’m holding the mechanism in the right position!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”, Davie grabbed the handle, “I got it”.</p><p> </p><p>He had to use a fair amount of strength to break the magnetic seal, but when it did release, the hinged door swung open quickly, and…</p><p> </p><p>*<em>CLANG</em>*, smacked Lara hard on the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>UNGH!</em>”, the adventuress cried out in pain, momentarily falling into a pit of blackness as her senses deserted her.  She collapsed to the floor in a curvaceous heap, moaning weakly as she came to in a state of discombobulation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what’s… happening?”, she murmured groggily.  “Where… am I?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, Ms. Croft”, Davie reassured her, rummaging around in Lara’s handbag in search of a very specific item.  “You’re in a safe place.  We’re on a plane, remember?  We’re traveling back to your home, Croft Manor, in England, where everything will be okay, and you can have a nice, long rest”.</p><p> </p><p>“A… plane?”, Lara mumbled, batting her eyelashes with confusion.  “W-wait, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your friend, Ms. Croft”, Davie soothed the dazed adventuress.  “Don’t you remember? I’m here to take care of you”.  Finally, he found the item he was searching for: the packet of tissues.  Ripping them open, he extracted the chloroform soaked cloth and tore away its foil covering.</p><p> </p><p>“Here”, he held his breath and bunched up the damp fabric in his palm.  “Smelling salts.  These should help you to wake up.  Now, just take a nice, deep breath”.</p><p> </p><p>“What…?”, Lara frowned, “why do you have…<em>mmmmnnnpphhhhh?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Davie clamped his palm firmly over her mouth and nose, at the same time wrapping his free arm around her torso and cupping her full, bare breast in his hand.  The sudden movement jolted Lara from her state of confusion, and she started squirming around violently beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, Ms. Croft”, Davie whispered in her ear, controlling Lara’s movements by pressing his groin down against her bare ass and pinning her to the floor with his body weight.  The way her lubed, flexing buttocks squeezed and massaged his cock as she writhed around beneath him was nothing short of heavenly.  “Just relax…”, he cooed in her ear.  “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe”.</p><p> </p><p>Lara glared at him out of the corner of her eye, and Davie could see from her expression that she was fully aware of what was happening now.  The sudden rush of adrenaline must have cleared her head, and she started mumbling angrily into the cloth that he was holding over her mouth and nose.  She grabbed Davie’s forearm with both hands and tried to wrench his hand away from her face, but the blow to her head had left her much physically weaker than usual.  The teenager barely had to use half of his strength to keep the chloroform soaked rag pressed securely over her face, and unfortunately for Lara, her struggles only hastened the chemical’s soporific diffusion through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go…”, Davie breathed warmly in her ear, feeling Lara’s curvaceous form slowly begin to relax beneath him.  “You just have a nice, long rest, Ms. Croft.  And I’ll wake you up when it’s time to continue your mission”.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed deep into Lara’s beautiful hazel eyes as her irises flickered upward, revealing the whites of her eyeballs, and her long-lashed eyelids tremblingly closed.</p><p> </p><p>The last thought that flashed through her mind as the adventuress tumbled into a pit of blackness was a stern self reprimand.  She couldn’t believe she had underestimated Davie, again!  He had lulled her into a false sense of security with his childish behaviour and boyish charm, manipulated her into revealing every detail of her secret arsenal of weaponry, and now he had her exactly where he wanted her - utterly at his mercy!  Lara shuddered with arousal as her fading imagination filled her mind with images of what the horny young boy would most likely do to her body now that he had total control and complete privacy to use her in any way he wanted.  Her pussy spasmed in anticipation of what was surely going to be an extremely degrading encounter for her, and an intensely gratifying one for Davie.  Knowing that she would be helpless to defend herself, and incapable of remembering, or even experiencing, a single moment of her non consensual defilement at the teenager’s hands, made her feel more vulnerable than almost ever before in her life.  But it was also a huge turn-on for Lara that made her lower belly flutter with clandestine excitement as the last vestiges of her consciousness abandoned her, and she passed out in Davie’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>